A Wolf's Uncle
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Sam and Dean have never thought about being parents,but when they end up with a four year old girl in the back of the Impala,that's just what they end up becoming.As usual though,a Supernatural twist must make their circumstances unique.
1. It Begins

The cold January night air bit harshly at Olivias face, she pulled her baby girl Chelsea closer as she ran. Her light blonde hair whipped in the wind, her pale skin glowed red from the cold and her blue eyes were filled with panic.

"It's ok sweetie, were almost there!" She whispered in a worried voice, but the footsteps were drawing closer.

In the distance she saw what she was looking for, an old '67 Impala, the one that belonged to the two hunters who had glowed with good. They would be perfect to defend her daughter if…if she didn't make it. Olivia felt a tear slid down her cheek as she pulled open the door and set her four year old daughter.

"Chelsea, I need you to do mommy a favor. I might…might not see you for a while, but I'm leaving you with these two men because I trust them, ok? So you can trust them to, you know how to sense people too, so once your sure that they are good guys you try and have them find your daddy, ok? I love you hunny…" She tried to control her tears, but one slipped out and her daughter leaned and hugged her, her blue green eyes filling with tears.

"I love you mommy…" Her daughter whispered, her bottom lip quivered in fear but she knew she had to be a good girl and listen to her mommy.

Olivia gave her daughter a final kiss and then turned around and closed the door, she ran off to face the demon that had slayed her pack…

"Sam down!" Dean yelled and aimed his gun at the demon.

Sam happily obliged and ducked as Dean shot off a silver bullet at the thing, and it dodged again.

"What the hell, who said Huntators could move this fast!" Sam yelled as he raised his gun again, trying his best to pinpoint the ugly son of a bitch.

It flashed into view for a second, it had the build of a tall lanky man, but scales covered its entire body with spikes running down its spine. Its face was a whole other set of ugly with red eyes, a snake like nose and a mouth full of venom.

Sam fired and the thing dodged again, it wasn't running away though, just waiting until they ran out of ammo so it could claim the brothers as its victims.

"Sam maybe…"

His thoughts were cut off by a snarl and a horrible squeal emitted from the Huntator. Sam and Dean both whipped around to find a large white wolf atop the beast, its muzzle buried in its neck as it raked its claws at it. Sam and Dean stared dumbfounded as the two beasts as they battled it out in the forest before them. Dean came to his sense and took his opportunity, he raised his gun, aimed at the Huntators head and fired. The deafening bang echoed throughout the forest as the beast dropped dead.

"Well, that was weird." Was all Dean could say as he panted and stared at the dead demon.

They both heard a soft whimper and looked to see the wolf limp towards them, it collapsed and neither was sure on what to do. Sam walked carefully toward it and kneeled down.

"Hey, its gonna be ok…"

"Sam, what are you doin? That could be dangerous, especially since its hurt…"

"Dean it just saved our lives, we can't just leave it here."

The wolf whimpered and stared into Sams eyes, he was startled by the almost human appearance of them.

"Protect her…Please…keep her safe…Her father is in Wisconsin…Please…take care of her…Love her…"

Both Sam and Dean jumped at the voice that they heard from what seemed to be in their heads, they glanced at one another.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, who was it?"

Sam slid his glace to the wolf, who nodded and weakly wagged her tail. Sam ran a hand over her soft fur, he felt the bite and his head fell in defeat. The poison was deadly, there was no way of getting it out.

"Who do you want us to protect? Who are you?..." Sam asked, but he saw it was to late, her eyes grew heavy and her breathing slowed…and then she was gone. He sighed heavily and stood up, he looked to his brothers whose expression was more puzzled then Sam had ever seen.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked as her looked to his brother with his brow knitted in confusion.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm thinking she is some type of shapeshifter…" Sam didn't really know, sighing he turned and headed toward the car.

"Come on, we gotta get the shovels." Sam said sadly as he weaved through the snowy woods.

"Whoa! What? And why do we have to get shovels?" Dean said as he picked up his pace to reach his brother.

"Because Dean, we need to bury her." Sam said, a bit annoyed at his brothers objections. Dean went to say something but clamped his mouth shut and thought better of it.

"Man…" Dean grumbled angrily as he saw the Impala come into view.

The snow crunched loudly beneath the hunters boots, puffs of breath were visible in the light of the full moon. Sam opened the door and paused in surprise, his brows rising and hi jaw falling open in surprise.

"Ahh, Dean you may want to come take a look at this." Sam said, a nervous laugh catching in his throat. Dean grumbled again and came around to Sams side, he looked in the back seat and said a few words of choice at it.

On the floor of the Impala laid a trembling wolf puppy with fluffy honey blonde fur and fearful blue green eyes.

Dean turned to hos brother, his mouth open in shock and his eyes glowing with slight frustration, Sam raised a brow in a questioning manner.

"Could this hunt get any frickin' weirder."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry everyone, a in depth explanation will come throughout the story, hope your enjoying it so far! **


	2. PuppyGirl?

**Chelsea's Point of View**

I was so scared, my mommy left me all by myself in this strange den. After she closed the door I started crying for her, she couldn't leave me in this cold place all alone!

"Mommy!" I whimpered.

It was really cold in here. I bit my lip, it'd be warmer if I became my other self. I was always warm like that.

I was crying really hard when I found myself no longer myself, but my puppy self. That happened a lot when I was scared…

I curled up on the dens floor, shivering against both the cold and in fear. That's when I felt it. My mommy and daddy always said our kind had a special connection, we would know when someone we really loved was in trouble. I felt my mommy leave.

I started whimpering and crying even harder, that's when I heard footsteps outside the car. I tried to stop whining so I could listen, but it was really hard.

It sounded like two boys, and they were bickering like mommy said me and my cousin always did. The snow crunched and I made myself smaller, I think these were the men mommy was talking about, but she said I had to be sure…

The door screeched open and I was staring up at a very tall man. I could see he had dark brown hair that was long and fell in his eyes. His eyes were a really pretty greenish gold, they reminded me of my daddys. He looked really surprised to see me, but he didn't seem mad. I couldn't help but whimper, then he called over the other boy with short spikey honey colored hair, he seemed kinda mad.

"Could this hunt get any frickin' weirder?" He growled.

I concentrated real hard like my daddy taught me, I was trying to read their essence like he said, whatever that meant. They were both good guys, I could already tell by that feeling he told me to search for.

"Dean, be nice! Your scaring it!" The tall one said in a whispered voice.

He crouched down so he was almost eye level with me, I wagged my tail but kept my distance. I was still scared…

"Come here, its alright, were not gonna hurt ya." He cooed softly.

I liked him, he was nice. I crawled forward a bit, and he smiled warmly.

"Come here, good puppy…" His voice was very calming, I was starting to relax and stop quivering.

I reached him and jumped in his arms. He laughed slightly and I wagged my tail even more, he liked me!

"Good girl, your ok."

"Sam, we can't keep a dog." That Dean guy rumbled, I wasn't so sure I liked him yet.

"Dean, this was what that wolf was obviously trying to tell us about, if it was some sort of shapeshifter or totem animal or whatever we should keep this one." Sam objected as he wrapped me up in his strong arms.

Dean looked at me with hard eyes, I whined softly. I would be a good girl! He shouldn't be mad at me…

"Fine, but if that thing messes in my car you are so dead." His eyes softened and he stroked my fur softly.

I yipped in excitement and startled Sam, he only smiled as he set me down. The ground was cold so I jumped back in the den, Dean smiled at that.

"Shes got good taste I see." He grabbed a shovel out of the trunk with Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and then crouched next to me to tell me something.

"You stay here, alright? Dean and I have to go finish something…" His eyes grew sad. I licked his face to cheer him up, Sam shouldn't be sad. He smiled softly and laced a large hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"Its ok, we'll be back in a few minutes."

I whimpered as they left, but they said they were coming back so I believed 'em. I really like Sam and Dean, but I couldn't call them that…Only adults called each other by names like that. When I changed back I'd tell them that they are gonna be my Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean.

**Sam and Deans Point of View**

The brothers walked back to the spot were the Huntator and wolf had just died. Snow was softly beginning to fall in the midnight sky, the full moon peaking through the clouds and sending a silvery blue light across the forest. Sam shivered slightly and turned to his brother.

"So, you really won't mind keeping a potentially supernatural beast with us? I though you'd stick up more of a fight." Sam asked with questioning eyes. Dean shrugged and looked down, not meeting his brothers eyes.

"The mother saved us, the thing seems pretty harmless and we maybe able to use it to our advantage someday."

Sam raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask, but Dean sent him a grin that made him stop.

"Dude, we could make her an attack dog! How cool would that be?" Dean said, clearly it was the first though when he saw her.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled at his brothers odd ways. He looked ahead and stopped dead at the sight, Dean did the same.

"What the f…" Dean whispered softly as he observed the two beasts before him.

Where the body of the wolf had been now laid a young woman, her long blonde hair slightly covering her naked body, her icy blue eyes staring blankly at the full moon. Sam took in a shaky deep breath, this was that wolfs mother and she was dead. She wasn't just some random wolf though, she was a person who had died defending her child, leaving it clearly with Sam and Dean for some unknown reason.

Dean stepped forward with a hard look on his face and began digging through the hard forest ground, Sam came up beside them and did the same. Minutes passed of silence between the two, only the sound of hard dirt hitting the shovel and then sliding off as the dug deeper. Dean stopped briefly to catch his breath as Sam continued to dig.

"I don't get it Sam, she had to have known we were hunters when she put her daughter with us, but why? I mean if she is a shapeshifter then she would never have, am I right?" Dean started digging again and Sam came up for air.

"Unless they aren't evil, I mean not all Supernatural things we've met are evil. I think since she knew we were hunters she thought we'd be the only ones willing to accept her daughter, who is also clearly a shapeshifter…" Sam sighed and began digging again.

None of it made sense to either of them, it was true they had met some good supernatural creatures but not usually. Why then, would a shapeshifter die defending them and leave its young behind for them to potentially kill? Sam and Dean both thought this as they finally finished digging, Sam jumped out of the hole and pulled Dean up beside him. They carefully grabbed the young woman and laid her in the grave, both stared at her with sad eyes for a few moments before beginning to fill the deep crevasses.

When they had finished burying her they turned to the Huntator, who the gingerly lit on fire after being such a pain in the ass. Its scaly skin cracked and popped as it burned, the nasty scent of burning reptilian demon filling the forest air.

With confused thoughts and saddened hearts they headed back to the Impala once again.

"We have weird lives, ya know that?" Dean said in a gruff voice, disgusted by the scent of burning Huntator that still clung to his clothes.

Sam only nodded in agreement.

**Chelseas Point of View**

I waited just like my Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean told me to. But I wanted them to see my other self, it was much easier to talk to them that way. My pants and sweater I had tucked safely away under the seat after they had fallen off, I quickly put them back on and pulled my coat tightly around myself. Mommy told me to never leave clothes lying around for people to see, so I didn't. I listened to her just like I should. I heard Uncle Dean voice and bit my lip in confusion. Should I go see them? Like I greeted my daddy and mommy after work? That always made them happy, so I guess I should. I reached for the door handle, which was really high and cold. I slipped out and ran at Uncle Sammy with a smile, I reached him and wrapped my arms around his legs. He was really tall.

"Ahh, well hi…" He sounded confused, he didn't know my name that's why!

"I'm Chelsea." I told him quietly.

He smile warmly and turned to Uncle Dean, who looked really confused to, he seemed kinda upset as well. I released Uncle Sam and hugged Uncle Dean, I couldn't leave him out. I looked up and he was smiling now too.

"Chelsea, can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked me softly and crouched down beside me. I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"My mommy, my mommy said to stay here and wait for the two nice men to come back, She said that, that she might not see me for a while but that they would take care of me. I could trust them, and that they would help me find my daddy…" Thinking of mommy and daddy made me sad.

I felt my lip quiver and tears began to roll down my cheeks. Uncle Sam pulled me close and lifted me up.

"Its ok Chelsea, Dean and I will help you find your daddy. Its ok…" Uncle Sam whispered softly, my crying lessened as he made me feel safe.

"Uncle Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Uncle? I mean, yeah?" He said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Is Uncle Dean mad at me cause he thinks I'm gonna mess in his den? I'm a good pup, my mommy taught me to never make messes in nobodies den!" I said with a firm nod.

Uncle Dean let out a laugh and Uncle Sam grinned at me.

"No Chelsea hes not mad at you, he was just bein' silly." Sam told me as he pulled open the car door and sat inside.

I cuddled up against his chest, trying to get away from the cold. I started to shiver and he pulled his coat around me, then I started to fall asleep…

**Sams Point of View**

I had never thought Dean would so willingly accept a puppy, and now we come to find out not just any ole puppy. We walked back to the Impala, Icouldn't stop thinking about that poor woman, that poor mother…

That's when I heard the screech of the Impala door, I looked up to see a little honey blonde girl with shining blue green eyes running at me. She had to have been only four, not barely reaching my knees as she tightly wrapped them in a hug. I was taken aback, then it all came together. The shapeshifters daughter, this was her human side.

"Ahh, well hi…" I said with obvious confusion at the whole situation.

"I'm Chelsea." She said so quietly I barely heard, her voice so soft and sweet it melted my heart.

I turned to Dean, he had a "what the hell?" expression as he looked from me to the little girl. I felt Chelsea release my knees only to latch on to Dean. He blinked once and then smiled and looked down at her, he laid a gentle hand on her tousled curls in a loving way.

I crouched down beside her, we needed to find out exactly what was going on.

"Chelsea, can you tell us what happened?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset her, she nodded and bit her lip.

"My mommy, my mommy said to stay here and wait for the two nice men to come back, She said that, that she might not see me for a while but that they would take care of me. I could trust them, and that they would help me find my daddy…" Her voice got shaky and small tears began running down her chubby cheeks. My heart melted right there and then, I pulled her in a hug and lifted her up beside me. Never ever would I want this little girl to get hurt, I was now making it Dean and I's official job to protect her and find her Dad.

**Deans Point of View**

I watched my little brother step into parental shoes as he talked to Chelsea. The poor kid was now in the same boat that Sam and I had been shoved into, a dead mother and missing father.

"Its ok Chelsea, Dean and I will help you find your daddy. Its ok…" Sam told her softly as he held her close.

Damn straight we would. We didn't know the whole story, and I wasn't about to drop of this little runt at a orphanage, not only cause she was a shapeshifter and a wolf girl running around would probably cause panic….No, but because I also felt the need to protect this girl, it was pretty damn close on how I always felt I should protect Sammy. No, probably even more now, she was so fragile and small, I just wanted to hold her myself and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Uncle Sam?" She asked softly, I cracked at him being called Uncle.

"Uncle? I mean, yeah?" He smiled at the oddness of it, but went along.

"Is Uncle Dean mad at me cause he thinks I'm gonna mess in his den? I'm a good pup, my mommy taught me to never make messes in nobodies den!" I burst out laughing, apparently she wasn't deaf or stupid while a pup, my heart tugged as I watched her smile at me and show a true liking for Sam and I. Or should I say Uncle Sammy and Uncle dean.

"No Chelsea hes not mad at you, he was just bein' silly."

I slid into the drivers seat and roared the Impala to life. I cranked up the heat and drove off, I'd glance over occasionally and find one of the most adorable sights I'd ever seen. Sam was falling asleep with this little blonde haired girl curled up tightly on his lap, her eyes closed as she slept as well. Her head rested against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her, warding of both warmth and harm.

I sighed happily, this had been a weird night, but I was sure glad it had come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooo, do we like? Let me know and I'll keep the chapters comin'! Thank you reviewers! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Chelseas Point of View**

Uncle Sam smelled of dirt and cologne, I breathed it in as I snuggled closer to him. He must have been working hard, we fell asleep together as Uncle Dean drove for a really long time. Well, maybe not that long, but it felt long!

"Sammy, were here." Uncle Dean whispered to Uncle Sam as we both slowly woke.

Uncle Sam held me close as he opened the door, the icy wind rushing in and making me shiver.

"Its alright Chelsea, we'll be inside in just a minute…" He spoke with gruff sleep still in his voice.

The snow crunched beneath us as Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean walked toward the small building, I'd seen it once when mommy brought me into town to get a dress. I hated dresses, they were dumb.

It was small and kinda smelly, but they didn't seem to mind, I did though. I crinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue as Uncle Dean talked to the old guy behind the glass.

"Two twins please." Uncle Dean asked politely.

The old guy slid me a glance and was mad that I made funny faces at his den. I couldn't help it, it smelled like icky stuff!

And why would Uncle Dean want two twins? They were annoying, I had met some…

He looked back to Uncle Dean and slid him a key with a mean glare, I didn't like him, he had meaness all over him.

"Thanks…" Uncle Dean said, he could see he was mean too.

We walked down a tiny hallway, Uncle Sam almost hit his head on the doorway! We went inside a small room and Uncle Sam sat me down on a bed, I bounced excitedly cause now I was wide awake.

Uncle Sam looked down at me with a smile and then turned to Dean.

"Can you watch her while I get a shower?" Uncle Sam was already heading toward the bathroom and Uncle Dean only nodded as he rummaged through a duffel bag. The door closed and I looked around the room to find something to do.

It was a small den with faded yellow walls and a really stained carpet. It smelled funny though. I looked up at Uncle Dean as he pulled out clothes and put a knife under his pillow.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked as I swung my legs back and forth on the edge of the bed.

Uncle Dean looked up, a small smirk spread on his lips before he returned to his bag.

"I'm gettin' stuff ready for tomorrow." He replied simply.

He picked up a shirt and smelled it, then made an icky face and said gross. I giggled at his funny face. He looked back up an I met his eyes.

"Whatcha gotta do tomorrow?"

"Laundry apparently." He paused as he looked at another shirt, this time not even risking a smell.

"So Chelsea, what can you tell me about yourself?" He sat on the bed across from me and rested his elbows on his knees, we met eyes once again and I bit my lip nervously. Mommy told me not to tell people about us, but they already knew. And she said I could trust them, so I guess I could…

"My name is Chelsea Naomi Blue and I'm a part of the Blue pack. My mommys name is Olivia Marie Blue and my daddys name is Lucas Nathaniel Blue, hes our alpha too." I took a deep breath, this tellin' stuff was hard work.

"My daddy says were really special cause, cause nobody knows about us, but they can't cause if they did they might hurt us…Your, your not gonna hurt us are ya Uncle Dean?" I panicked cause remembering my daddys words made me sick with worry.

Uncle Dean got a hint of hurt in his eyes and then he waved me over, I ran to him and crawled in his lap, I felt bad for hurting his feelings.

"Chelsea, your mommy left you with us for a very special reason. She didn't want anybody to hurt you, Sammy and I will never hurt you. And we won't let anyone else find out about you or your family so they won't get hurt either, ok?" Uncle Dean had a tone that said he was very serious, but it was all backed by love. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Can you tell me more about your mommy and daddy and what they tell you?" Uncle Dean asked softly this time. I relaxed and started playing with his necklace.

"My daddy tells me stories all the time about our kind and about how we've been so secretive that, that nobody knows about us! They think all wolfys are mean and evil, daddy says cause they were our kind that got stupid and greedy. But most of us are nice, we just want to take care of our pack. You wanna see my other self Uncle Dean?!" I looked up at him and he gave me a funny look and then chuckled.

"Not tonight runt, but I do wanna…make you fly!"

He quickly grabbed me and raised me in the really high in the air, I giggled loudly and let out an excited scream. I wiggled and squirmed but he was to strong as he swung me around and then gently I landed on the bed, my apparent flight was over he said.

"Ya know what I heard Uncle Dean?" I asked excitedly as he sat down next to me with a grin.

"What'd you hear?" He asked quickly.

"That, that your ticklish!" I grabbed his side and he let out a yelp of surprise then started laughing.

"Hey now, that's cheatin' runt!" He fell on his back and I crawled on top of him.

Ha! I had him this time! I tickled his belly just like my mommy had done to me. He laughed and yelled jokingly at me. Then he started tickling my sides and I was done.

"No! No! Uncle Dean! That ain't fair!" I yelled through laughs.

"Oh really? I recall you sneak attacking meee!!" He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"You two havin' fun?" We turned around to see Uncle Sam step out of that bathroom, a big smile on his face.

"Chelsea and I were just talkin', then she decided to pull the dreaded tickle attack on me." Uncle Dean smirked and pulled me closer as he sat down on his bed. I was getting tired again, and as my uncles talked I tried really hard to stay awake. I really did, but their voices were like my mommys lullaby, soft and warm…

**Deans Point of View**

I liked kids. I guess it was the big brother in me, I just always felt the need to protect those who needed it most, and right now this girl needed us. She was left alone in this world, her mother dead and possibly her father. Sam and Dean were all she had by the looks of it, and I didn't mind on bit.

The picture of Sam carrying her into the motel, her eyes widening and taking in the world with pure curiosity was something I would just always remember. As Sam set her down and went off to shower, I realized this was my chance to get to know her and see what she knew. If we were going to find her dad, we needed something to go on beside that he was possibly in Wisconsin.

I knew to let her come on her own terms though, so I sorted threw my laundry as she sat watching me with shining eyes. She questioned me as to what I was doing like any normal kid, after getting a laugh from her due to stinky laundry I decided to question the past…

"So Chelsea, what can you tell me about yourself?" I looked in her blue green eyes as she nervously bit her lip, contemplating on how to answer. Then she took a deep breath and spilled quickly like a kid rushing through a story.

"My name is Chelsea Naomi Blue and I'm a part of the Blue pack. My mommys name is Olivia Marie Blue and my daddys name is Lucas Nathaniel Blue, hes our alpha too." She came up for air and then started again.

"My daddy says were really special cause, cause nobody knows about us, but they can't cause if they did they might hurt us…Your not gonna hurt us are ya Uncle Dean?" Her eyes got wide and she looked at me with a hint of fear.

I know I could be rough around the edges, but I would never want a kid to think I would hurt them. I waved for her to come over and was more then pleased when she crawled in my lap with trust.

"Chelsea, your mommy left you with us for a very special reason. She didn't want anybody to hurt you, Sammy and I will never hurt you. And we won't let anyone else find out about you or your family so they won't get hurt either, ok?" I tried to be soft, but that was Sams thing, I always came out firm and serious in these types of things.

"Can you tell me more about your mommy and daddy and what they tell you?" This time it was softer, I was getting there. She grabbed my necklace with tiny, fragile hands and played with it gingerly.

"My daddy tells me storys all the time about our kind and about how we've been so secretive that, that nobody knows about us! They think all wolfys are mean and evil, daddy says cause they were our kind that got stupid and greedy. But most of us are nice, we just want to take care of our pack. You wanna see my other self Uncle Dean?!" I was taken aback by not only her sudden change in subject, but the fact that she was so willing to turn into a wolf puppy for me.

We'd have to work on that, I laughed at the thought of the puppy and then an idea sparked in my mind.

"Not tonight runt, but I do wanna…make you fly!"

I grabbed her quickly and she started laughing and giggling as I swung her around the room playfully. She squirmed and tried to get away, but I held her tightly so she didn't get hurt, then ever so gently I laid her down on the back.

"Sorry girly but your flights over." I grinned at her as she giggled madly.

"Ya know what I heard Uncle Dean?" She asked me with great excitement in her sweet voice.

"What'd you hear?" I responded with a tone that everyone used on kids when they asked a question.

"That, that your ticklish!" She dove for my side and I crippled under the dreaded tickling, darn kids and their knowing of sensitive spots!

"Hey now, that's cheatin' runt!" I fell back and she scrambled on top of me and reached with her tiny hands to tickle me everywhere possible. Then I saw my chance and easily tickled her whole front and side, she laughed so hard she could barely yell at me.

"No! No! Uncle Dean! That ain't fair!"

"Oh really? I recall you sneak attacking meee!!" I stopped my tickling and picked her up, I was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and rubbed her head in the crook of my neck. I sighed and pulled her close. I already loved this kid.

"You two havin' fun?" Sams voice came from behind me, I turned and found my younger brother smiling at the sight of his big brother going all oversized teddy bear with a little girl.

"Chelsea and I were just talkin', then she decided to pull the dreaded tickle attack on me." I replied easily as we sat down on the bed.

I smirked at Chelsea as she looked up at me, she grinned back and then went back to looking at Sam. Sam returned the smile and then looked at me with a more serious glance.

**Sams Point of View**

"I was thinking tomorrow we can check the area and see if we can find were they were living, or if anybody knows anything."

I looked over my brother as he sat on a motel bed, a little girl falling asleep in his arms. One sight I never thought I would see in my entire life. Just like walking out of the bathroom to find my big brother playing with her, obviously enjoying every moment of it.

"She was telling me about how secretive they are, and about how all the bad wolfys were just mean and greedy. So I'm thinking its some type of werewolf pack, but, never thought'd I say this, but a good one."

I nodded in agreement and thought about all the lore's on shapeshifters and werewolves, I had only recalled peaceful ones when dealing with Native Americans, but that wasn't much to go on.

"Well I'm gonna go shower then turn in for the night." Dean rose, careful not to wake Chelsea who was no fast asleep, her honey curls gently falling on her face.

"Uhh, whos she gonna sleep with?" Dean asked with a sudden look of confusion. I laughed lightly and waved for him to bring her to me, she didn't seem to care who just as long as she got to sleep. She stirred slightly as he laid her in my bed, I watched her with a smile. She was sweet, innocent and it just melted my heart.

"Uncle Sammy, wheres Ucle Dean goin'?" She whispered and slowly blinked her eyes open. Dean looked back with a grin.

"Hes gonna go get a shower, is it ok if you sleep with me?" I whispered and began to cover her up. We'd have to get her pajamas tomorrow, and other clothes, and food…I suddenly got why parents said the list was never ending when it came to kids.

"Oh, tell him not scare the duckies away, that's my job. And as long as you don't snore like my daddy, I'll sleep with you Uncle Sammy, but promise Uncle Dean I'll sleep with him tomorrow night cause I don't want him to feel left out…" Her sentences fell together as she started drifting. Dean laughed at that and gave me a nod, letting me know he heard and all was good. I gave him a wave of good night as I laughed lightly at the ducky comment. For some odd reason a image of a little wolf puppy chasing away ducks came to mind…

I slipped under the covers and got comfy, as I started drifting off to sleep I felt a little body crawl closer and snuggle against my chest and a head of hair rest under my chin. I smiled and laid an arm over her shoulder, I already loved this kid…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After seeing a bunch of little kids over the holidays, I was inspired to make some cute scenes. Hope I succeeded and your all enjoying the story. Thank you reviewers, you people make me smile get in a really good writing mood! So if you want me to keep goin' at this pace, then don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	4. Morning Comes with Talks and Breakfast

**Sigh**

**I love writing a story that is not only pleasing to work on, but pleasing for others to enjoy as well.**

**Enkidu07- Your totally right about the unconditional love, I'm really having fun with that aspect of the story. Thanks for your great reviews!**

**lilgurlgreen- Really glad your liking the story, thanks for your support and hope you enjoy this update!**

**atomiccountry- I think this will top the cuteness charts, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Teal-lover- I hope you get to see more adventures of Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean and Chelsea! **

**Speaking of which, I plan on making this a longer story, in which she may go on a few hunts and they DON'T find her dad right away. So stay tuned for tons of fun everybody and thanks for everything everybody! With that said…on to the next chapter!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chelseas Point of View**

Mommy and I always woke up to watch the sunrise, she told me it started the day for us. I woke up in the morning to find my Uncles still sleeping, I guess they didn't watch the sunrise.

I bit my lip as I laid under the covers, should I wake Uncle Sam? He had a big arm over my shoulder like my daddy always did. I was snuggled against his chest, I could hear his heart beat, soft and steady.

I yawned and then carefully slid out of the bed, being sure I didn't wake Uncle Sam. The room was really cold outside the covers, I shivered as I ran over to the big window. Pulling back the curtains and I saw the sun just as it came over the trees. It was so pretty. It made me think of my mommy….

I started crying, I tried to stop so I didn't wake my Uncles, but knowing my mommy was gone really hurt. I watched the sun through teary eyes and let out a small sob, then I heard Uncle Dean stir. I bit back my tears and stood frozen by the window, would he be mad at me? I looked back and saw he was sitting on his back, I let out another small sob and he turned around with a look of concern.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" He whispered with sleep in his voice.

"I…I miss mommy, and, and I know she isn't coming back cause she, she's gone…" I whimpered and let out another sob.

Uncle Dean stood and walked over to me, he crouched down beside me and laid gentle hands on my shoulders. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"Chelsea, when I was your age I lost my mommy too. It hurt real bad, I didn't want anything to do with anyone, I just wanted my mommy back. Then I realized that my mommy wouldn't want me to be sad all my life, she would want me to be happy. I know its tough right now, and it's gonna be a while before that hurt begins to fade. You just have to be brave Chelsea, like your mommy would want you to be."

Uncle Dean spoke so softly and lovingly, my tears began to fade and I wrapped my arms around his neck for a reassuring hug. He sighed and hugged me back tightly.

"Uncle Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea, now come on, why don't you come back to bed."

He lifted me up in his strong arms and carried me over to his bed. He sat me down and crawled under the covered and laid on his back. I scrambled up on him and laid my head against his chest as he rubbed my back to comfort me. I clung tightly to his shirt as a few more tears rolled down my cheeks and dampened it.

I missed my mommy, but Uncle Dean was right. She would want me to be brave, and mommy always wanted me to be happy so I would be just for her. I had Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean to help me out, and they were cool Uncles.

**Deans Point of View**

I awoke to a little girl crying, and that was not a good alarm clock in my book. Chelsea stood in the corner by the window, tears rolling down her cheeks and small sobs escaping her. I felt my heart break at the sight. I rose and she looked at me with a bit of fear, did she think I was mad? I don't think it's possible to get mad at this kid.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I…I miss mommy, and, and I know she isn't coming back cause she, she's gone…" She sounded so sad, so hurt it made me want to just hold her and make it all better. Which was what I had to attempt to do, nothing could ever make the pain of loss go away, but time helped it fade until it was bearable. I walked over to her and laid my hands on her shoulders, all I wanted to do was hug her though. I thought of how I felt when I lost mom, how could I tell her that one day that hurt would lessen…

"Chelsea, when I was your age I lost my mommy too. It hurt real bad, I didn't want anything to do with anyone, I just wanted my mommy back. Then I realized that my mommy wouldn't want me to be sad all my life, she would want me to be happy. I know its tough right now, and it's gonna be a while before that hurt begins to fade. You just have to be brave Chelsea, like your mommy would want you to be."

I spoke with a cracking voice, I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes, my throat tightening. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Uncle Dean?" She said with a bit of a sniffle.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The words took me back, but never had I been so happy to hear them. I couldn't believe I'd been with this kid for only eight hours and already she felt like a daughter.

"I love you too Chelsea, now come on, why don't you come back to bed." The answer came easily, I did love her. She had such a pure innocence that all I wanted to do was keep her protected forever.

I picked up her tiny frame and we went back to bed. She laid on my chest, her tears starting to fade as she fell back asleep. I rubbed her back like I remembered my mom doing when I was little, it was always so full of care and love, and that's what I wanted to give Chelsea.

**Sams Point of View**

Waking up I expected to find a little girl next to me, and was even more shocked at myself when shot up in worry when she wasn't. My eyes wide with worry I searched the room and sighed in relief when I saw she was curled up on Deans chest, his hand on her back as he snored softly.

I smiled at the sight, Dean and I seemed to be taking on this parental role well. A little to well…

Shrugging at the thought I got up and stretched, we needed to get an earlier start today considering the amount we had to do. I made a quick mental list as I dressed. First we needed to go to breakfast, then to the store to but Chelsea some new clothes and shoes. Then we needed to find out where her mom had lived and see if we could dig anything up on what exactly had happened.

I replayed last night in my head. Her mother had specifically gone after that Huntator, but why? I hadn't read anything about werewolves and Huntators being arched enemies? Then again there was about zilch on good werewolves and even less on Huntators.

Why had Chelseas mother left her with us? Obviously she had seen us previously, but when? It just didn't make sense, any of it.

Sighing I went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. We would need to get Chelsea a tooth brush as well…

I heard Chelsea and Dean stir and peeked in to see Dean sitting up and Chelsea beside him. I couldn't help but grin at the picture.

Returning to my teeth a few moments later I felt someone grab my legs in a hug, looking down I saw two eyes shining at me with love.

"Mornin' Uncle Sammy."

If that wasn't adorable, I didn't know what was. I wiped my mouth and bent down to pick her up.

"Mornin' Chelsea, how'd you sleep?"

She looked up as if she was contemplating the answer then looked at me with a smile.

"It was good, I woke up and Uncle Dean was really nice, then we went back to sleep. You didn't snore Uncle Sam, you were as quiet as a mouse!" She played with my hair as she spoke.

"That's good, you ready for some breakfast kiddo?" I carried her back into the room as Dean pulled on his leather coat. Her eyes got wide and a grin spread on her face.

"I'm starvin' Uncle Sam! Lets go!"

Dean and I laughed at that.

"Alright, alright we're goin'!"

With the demand the three of us left the motel room, all ready to start the new day.

**Chelseas Point of View**

Uncle Deans den was so cool! He told me so. He called it "baby" and Uncle Sam rolled his eyes and poked fun at him. Those two were so silly, but they were cool too.

Uncle Sam asked if I wanted to sit with him or in the back, I choose him. He made me feel safe. And playing with his long hair was really fun!

"Uncle Sam, how come your hair's long and Uncle Deans is short."

"Cause Uncle Sam is a weirdo." Uncle Dean said with a smirk. I giggled at their bickering.

Uncle Sam sent him a glare and then looked back at me.

"Because Uncle Dean looks funny with long hair, and I look funny with short hair."

They looked funny? Then I wanted to see!

"Can I see?!"

Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean chuckled.

"You want me to cut off all my hair and Uncle Dean to grow his out? Nah! We can't do that!."

I frowned and gave him a stubborn look.

"Fine…"

Uncle Sam looked at me with a smile, I guess I could forgive him.

"Hey Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"When, when can I be my other self?"

I felt Uncle Sam stiffen and he glanced at Uncle Dean who had a look of fear. My face scrunched in confusion? Didn't they like my other self?

"Chelsea, you can only be your other self around us ok? No changing in public, which would be bad." Uncle Dean said.

"I know that Uncle Dean! My mommy made sure of that! We wouldn't be a secret if we went around being our other selves in front of people!" I laughed at their silliness, everybody in my pack knew that!

"Then what do you mean when Chelsea?" Uncle Sam looked at me with questioning eyes, I looked at him as I answered.

"My mommy says I need to change once a day to be a good healthy pup! So, when can I be my other self?" I look back and forth between Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean as they think about it.

"How bout tonight Chelsea? Do you think you can wait until then?" My Uncle Dean looks over at me.

"Uh-huh Uncle Dean! Course I can!" I go back to playing with Uncle Sams hair, he looks up with a smile and watches my hands as they twirl and twist it.

Uncle Dean pulls his den into a diner parking lot, well he tells me its called a car, but I know that! But den just fits it better I tell him, he makes a funny face at that and me and Uncle Sam laugh.

I don't like going in crowded places. It's always stinky and hot. Uncle Sam carries me into the diner and we sit down.

"Chelsea, you want a high chair?" Uncle Sam asks as he sets me in the bench seat.

I shake my head no and as soon as he sits down I crawl onto his lap, Uncle Sam lets out a grunt of surprise and looks down at me with a lopsided smile and confused eyes. I just giggle in return. The waitress smiles at that and asks what she can get us.

"I'll have orange juice, pancakes, bacon and eggs." Uncle Dean says as he leans back and smiles at the waitress.

He's like my teenage cousin. I can sense that same feeling they get when they see a pretty girl. One time I asked mommy about it and she got all red and said that I'd find out when I'm older. Maybe Uncle Sam or Dean would tell me…

"I'll have orange juice, waffles, sausage and eggs. What do you want Chelsea?" Uncle Sam looks down at me and waits for a response.

"Ummm, ummm, can I share with you Uncle Sam?" I ask it quietly because I don't want Uncle Sam to get mad at me. He just smiles warmly and nods.

"Sounds good, can we get a glass of chocolate milk as well?"

The waitress nods, the smile hasn't left her face since she seated us.

"Well I was thinking after this we can go and get Chelsea some new clothes an…"

"No dresses!" I pipe up and look up at Uncle Sam then across to Uncle Dean.

Uncle Dean laughs gives me a big smile.

"Ok, no dresses Chelsea, how bout some ACDC shirts, huh?" He asks me with excitement.

"What's A, ADCC?"

Uncle Sam chuckles and Uncle Dean sighs with a smile.

"An amazing band that you will learn to love."

"Anyway, we need to get new clothes, no dresses of course and some new shoes. Then we can pick up some food and other things that we might need. I was thinking we would also try to find out, ahh, where you live Chelsea. So we can get some information about where your daddy might be."

I stop fidgeting and look across to Uncle Dean, he has a concerned look on his face. I think he's mad at Uncle Sam for asking about that, I'm not though. If it means we're going to find my daddy I guess we can go back…

"I live at 8710 Ledge road." I say it quickly and start playing with a fork. I feel Uncle Sam shift a bit under me, he feels bad about talking about it.

"Chelsea, I know it might be hard to talk about, but if we're going to find out where your daddy is we need to know what happened last night. Before your mommy left you in the den." Uncle Dean leans in with a soft expression, Uncle Sams all tense after he asks.

I bite my lip and scratch the fork on the table. That was scary I don't wanna talk about it. I shake my head no.

"It's alright Chelsea, we understand…" Uncle Sam pulls me close and gently strokes my hair.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" I whisper and Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean both give me confused looks.

"Don't be sorry Chelsea, its ok." Uncle Dean says kinda gruffly like he's kinda mad or something. I feel Uncle Sam nod in agreement.

The waitress comes back with our plates that are stacked full of food. I lick my lips and look at Uncle Sam, he grins back. She sets it down and Uncle Sam reaches around and cuts everything up into small pieces for us. Then he pours some syrup off to the side for dipping, he hands me a small fork the waitress brought and we dig in. Uncle Dean can't stop smiling, wonder what he's thinkin' bout, maybe that waitress…

"Hey Uncle Dean?" I ask with a mouthful of waffle.

"Hmm?" he responds while chewing.

"How come you get all happy around that girl? My cousin who's sixteen, he, he gets all happy bout girls too."

Uncle Dean coughs and sputters while Uncle Sam snorts with laughter.

"Uhh, cause girls are nice, that's all Chelsea." He says nervously then takes a drink of orange juice.

I shrug and sip my chocolate milk, I get it all over my face but Uncle Sam helps me out with cleaning it up. Uncle Sam likes the eggs, I don't so he says I can have more sausage. I love sausage! It's really tasty. We share the waffles but I get full and Uncle Sam eats the rest, him and Uncle Dean sure eat a lot! The waitress comes back and hands us our bill, Uncle Dean smiles at her and I pipe in with what he told me.

"My Uncle Dean says your nice, that's why he smiles when your around!" I smile up at her and I can feel Uncle Sam shaking with laughter. My Uncle Dean turns bright red and the waitress giggles with my Uncle Sam. I don't get what's so funny, I was just telling her she's nice! Geez, my Uncles were weird…

**Deans Point of View**

Chelsea was the sweetest thing I'd ever met, she also had a knack for being funny. Sometimes a little too funny…

At the diner I could see Sam felt bad about asking her the things he did. I got a little mad at him for it, she had been through so much, he needed to give her a break. She had told us her address, I thanked God that someone had been smart enough to teach her to remember it.

"Chelsea, I know it might be hard to talk about, but if we're going to find out where your daddy is we need to know what happened last night. Before your mommy left you in the den." I give her a comforting look as Sam asks the tough questions. She looks down as she plays with a fork and shakes her head no.

"It's alright Chelsea, we understand…" Sam whispers and pulls her close.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" She says it so meekly I could barely hear her, or contain my sudden anger at the world for being so cruel to the innocent.

"Don't be sorry Chelsea, its ok." I know I sound rough, but I don't care, she needs to know that she never needs to be sorry for something like that.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the sight of Sam with a little girl on his lap, sharing his breakfast like a giant teddy bear.

As little kids do she quickly bounced back with good humor, although I'm no so sure it was intentional…

I usually didn't get embarrassed, but somehow a four year old with curiosity on her side seemed to get the best of me.

**Sams Point of View**

I found it, well awesome, on how Chelsea had taken such a liking to wanting to be with us everywhere. She really liked to be close to us, not that I could blame her after what she had gone through. When she refused a high chair and decided my lap was better I knew we had spoiled her, but didn't really care.

Questioning Chelsea on what happened had to be one of the toughest things I had to do. Ever. I felt that she might break with each word, but she stayed strong for us. I could tell Dean was mad, but if we really wanted to help this girl then things needed to be done.

I think I would have sold tickets for the show she put on with Dean though, apparently he didn't like his new little girl asking about his keen interest in big girls. I got a good laugh out of the whole ordeal.

Sharing my breakfast with her made me happy, it made me get a feeling like never before. I guess this is how it felt to be a parent, to have somebody depend on you and feel great to give to them. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy. And I would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what'd we think? Let me know and I'll write with your thoughts and advice in mind! Thanks!**


	5. WalMart

**Lilgurlgreen- Thanks for the review, glad your enjoying the character and story!**

**PipkinTwo- I plan on making this quiet the long story, so I hope it doesn't die on ya! Thanks for the review and compliment on the name, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan- Good to hear it is one of you favs, and no need for the puppy dog eyes to get me to update! They are cute however, thanks for the comments!**

**Cheryl24- We are going to meet Chelseas dad, but the boys and him don't meet for a while yet. I like Bobby and Ellen, they may come in but for now I have nothing planned for them. Ideas keep comin' though and I may throw 'em in! Thanks for Reading&Reviewing!**

**Dudeurfugly-First, great name! Lol, Creative is what I was going for and you telling me I achieved it makes me all happy and such! I'll try and stay on the writing roll I've been on with this story! Thanks for the review!**

**Atomiccountry- Happy you enjoyed the breakfast scene, I really wanted some cute action in there! And you will be meeting Chelseas dad soon…:D**

**Hey everybody! Glad your all enjoying Chelsea, she has completely taken control of my mind and demands I tell her story! Darn werewolf pups can be quiet the challenge! **

**This section is gonna get a bit into what else Chelsea can do and how the boys handle it, so be sure to let me know what you think of it and if I kept up with the characters well.**

**Thanks for the reviews, all of you rock!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chelseas Point of View**

We left the diner, Uncle Sam holding my hand as Uncle Dean stayed and paid the bill. Maybe he was gonna tell her how nice she was instead of me having to!

"Where we goin' next Uncle Sam?" I looked up at him as our feet crunched over the icy parking lot.

"Wal-Mart, we got to get you some nice new stuff, sound good?" He asked as he opened the dens door, he sat down and looked at me while I thought about it.

"I guess so, as long as you and Uncle Dean don't take forever. My mommy and daddy always took forever in the store!" He smiled and nodded, I crawled up on his lap and he shut the door.

"Alright, I guess Uncle Dean and I can be quick."

We both looked out the window as Uncle Dean came out with a big grin on his face. Maybe that lady told him he was nice too. He hopped in the car and roared it to life, then took off faster then I'd ever seen!

Wal-Mart was a big place. I could get lost for days in there! But my Uncles made sure that wouldn't happen, Uncle Dean held my hand while Uncle Sam picked out clothes. Uncle Dean made sure they were cool clothes, no girly girl stuff he said.

"Yes!" Uncle Dean grabbed a shirt that read ACDC and was just in my size. He crouched down beside me and held it up against me to observe it.

"What'd ya think Chels?"

I looked down at the shirt and smiled, it was pretty cool lookin'!

"Yeah! I like this one Uncle Dean!" He put it in the cart and Uncle Sam rolled his eyes.

Uncle Sam got me sweaters, hoodies, jeans, pajamas, shoes, boots, coats, gloves, hats, socks and all kinds of great stuff! Uncle Dean gave him a funny look that made me laugh.

"Gee Sam, your more like a woman then I gave you credit for. I mean you got the whole shopping thing down!" He winked at me and laughed.

Uncle Sam rolls his eyes and glares at Uncle Dean, but he isn't mad. I think he's used to it. Uncle Dean picks me up and we head for the check out, the lady is really nice.

"Aww, isn't she the sweetest thing! You the proud daddy?" She swipes our items and I watch the laser. Man, that thing is cool!

"Ahh yeah, just out buying her some cool new stuff." Why did Uncle Dean say he was my daddy? I'll have to ask him about that later, but I had a feeling I shouldn't ask now. I could almost hear Uncle Dean thinking it.

"Well you boys look like you give her a whole lot of love, world needs more of it." I look up at her and smile shyly, she smiles back and waves.

Returning to scanning the clothes she lifts up the ACDC shirt, she gives my Uncle Dean a one eyebrow raise with a smirk.

"Well, I see her daddy has got good taste to."

My Uncles laugh and the lady bags our stuff while chatting with them pleasantly. I play with Uncle Deans necklace, it's pretty nifty and all. Then I feel something bad, really really bad…

I look around and see what's bad, it's a big man standing in the line over. He's as tall as my Uncle Sam, but a lot fatter. He smells awful, worse then the motel. And all around him is darkness and evil. I start to shake and bury my face in Uncle Deans shoulder.

"Hey Chelsea, what's wrong?" He pulls me away so I can look at him. His eyes are fearful and he's all tense. My eyes brim with tears and I look to the man.

"Uncle Dean, he's a bad, bad man. He, he, he does evil stuff…" I whisper, scared that if that man hears he'll come and take me away from my Uncles.

Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean look at one another in worry. The man takes his bottles of stuff and leaves, Uncle Dean puts me in the cart and turns to Uncle Sam.

"Get her back to the car, I'm gonna go check it out." With that he leaves Uncle Sam dumbfounded and me worried.

Uncle Sam gets me back to the den in a hurry and loads up all our stuff, then he grabs me and starts walking the parking lot. We hear some shouts and then some fighting, Uncle Sam breaks into a run and rounds the corner to find Uncle Dean. He sets me down in the cart return, crouching he tells me to stay right here, and if anybody comes near me scream as loud as I could. I nod and grip the icy cold steel and listen to what my Uncles are doing, I really hope they're ok…

**Deans Point of View**

When Chelsea went from being a happy go lucky kid to terrified and shaking in fear you bet I got my ass in gear. She told me this big ugly guy was bad, evil and she meant it. Usually I'd brush it off, but it was coming from a little girl I'd sworn to protect. I left her with Sam and followed the guy to he car, I watched in horror as the scene played out before me.

He opened the back and put his groceries away, I heard a tiny sob escape from the car and the man looked up with a look of pure hate.

"Shut up you little piece of shit, or I'll give you something to cry about." He growled it so hatefully, so full of rage that it shook me to the core.

I walked out from behind the car and faced the guy, he was going down.

"Excuse me sir, you always talk to your kid like that?" I tried to hold my anger back, but didn't succeed to well.

"Mind your own business buddy." He slammed the back of his old station wagon with a meaty fist.

"I really don't think I will." With that I sent a kick to the back of his knees, sending him to the pavement. He yelled some choice words, but then I was on him throwing punches right in his nose. He got a leg up and kicked me in the stomach, I was thrown on my back, the pavement sending waves of pain through my body. He rose quicker then I could give him credit for, grinning with an evil glisten in his eyes he pulled back a fist and aimed for my face. I closed my eyes, expecting a fist full of pain, but was surprised when I heard a yelp of surprise instead. Looking up I saw my brother had grabbed the guys arm and pulled it back and put the guy on his knees. Hmm, Sammy was getting' good in his old age.

"Bout time you showed up."

"Whatever, you'd be Mr. Ugly without me right now."

The man went to throw a fist at Sam but I kicked him so hard in the back of the head he fell unconscious.

"Where's Chelsea?"

He threw a thumb back.

"Two cars down in the cart return."

I ran, worry and panic pumping my legs. I rounded the second car a relief flooded me as I saw that little girl clutching to the steel pole, with frightened eyes and a quivering chin. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"You ok Chelsea?" Worry choked my voice.

"Yeah, did, did ya get 'im Uncle Dean?"

I pulled her back and nodded with a grin.

"I took him down good Chelsea, but Uncle Sam and I are going to want to talk to you about how you knew he was bad. You think you can do that later on?" She thought carefully about the answer then gave me a firm nod.

"Ok, but will I still be aloud to be my other self later? I really really want to…" I wondered why she wanted to shift so bad, maybe they needed to, she said they had.

I gave her a grin and ruffled her hair, she giggled and leaned into me.

"Course kiddo, now lets go make sure that bad guy stays locked up, k?" I said as we headed back toward Sam. I felt her nod and gave her a squeeze.

Sam and I sure had some weird lives…

**Sam Point of View**

Dean and I had weird lives. Period. Exclamation point.

First we find a little girl who is also a shapeshifter, then we find she is also empathetic.

Yeah, pretty weird. The funny thing about it though, was that Dean and I didn't seem to care that this girl was all those things. Actually I think it made us love her more. She had two gifts that so many had used to gain power, control, to be evil. Yet here she was, sweet innocent, raised to be something of good. It took me by surprise, that I admit.

When she picked up on that guys being bad I could see Dean going into protective mode, he wasn't gonna let anything scare his little girl. Neither was I.

I was tempted to leave her in the Impala, but then again that would leave her at risk for being kidnapped, no, I had to keep her near by, But what if she got hurt? To late, I was already hauling her off to where the shouting was coming from. I set her down in the cart return, told her not to move and scream if anyone came near her. I really hated putting her this close to a fight…I should have left her in the Impala!

I rounded the corned to find a big, balding, middle aged man about to throw a fat fist in my brothers face. I grabbed it before he could and put him on his knees.

After Dean knocked the guy out and ran to get Chelsea I decided now would be a good time for investigating.

I opened the car door and found a small boy, no older then six covered in bruises and crying uncontrollably. He had a t shirt on, ripped and torn jeans and holey socks.

"Hey, it's alright, he isn't gonna hurt you anymore." The boy cringed at my voice.

Damn, I really wished Dean had killed this guy.

The car reeked of alcohol and smoke. It was filled with food wrappers, although it appeared he didn't like sharing with the kid. I heard Dean come up behind me, on the phone with the cops reporting on how he just stopped a man from beating his child. I looked back and he was setting down Chelsea, she came up beside me and looked in the car at the little boy.

"Hi." She said with all her happiness returned.

"H, Hi." He whimpered out with fear.

"Don't be scared of my Uncle Sam, he's not mean or scary. My Uncle Dean is cool too, he kicked that bad guys butt!" Chelsea held out a tiny hand and the boy grabbed it, stepping out from the car.

I took off my coat and wrapped it around the little guy, Chelsea talked to him cheerfully, good thing we had her.

"What's your name?"

"Ahh, J, James."

"Hi James! I'm Chelsea, and this is my Uncle Sam and that's my Uncle Dean. I'm sorry that bad man hurt you, but my Uncles will make sure that he gets his butt locked up!"

I grinned at that, damn straight we would make sure this man stayed locked up…

**Wisconsin Woods**

A pure black wolf weaved through the snowy woods, he could sense a blizzard was coming fast. He needed to get his pack to safety and now. Lucas Nathaniel Blue, was that wolf.

Hurt tore at his heart and pain ravaged his body as he thought of his mate, Olivia was gone. And his precious baby girl, he could feel she was safe, but for how long?

When William had called for his help up in Wisconsin against a Huntator clan he thought that leaving his mate and pup back in Colorado would be fine. They'd be safe…

He should have known it was a damn trap. Now William and him were fighting for their lives along with the rest of the pack. The Huntators had trapped them in a one hundred acre radius, waiting for something…

Lucas looked to the setting sun and thought of his beautiful Chelsea. He'd be damned if he never saw her again. He would get out of this…somehow….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I leave you with a bit of suspense! No worries though, I'll be updating soon!


	6. Evening Falls

**Hey everybody! I apologize a million times over for the way to long hiatus! My mind switched gears on me for a while and I just didn't have the motivation to write this story. However it's beginning to come back and I hope to start updates again, my apologies again! Hope you enjoy this section…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chelseas Point of View**

My Uncles took care of James, they made sure he went home with his Aunt, and when they asked me if she was a good lady, I told them the truth. She was a wonderful lady, she didn't know this stupid man was doing it, so she would make sure James would never get hurt again. I waved my goodbyes as I curled up on Uncles Sam lap and we drove back to the motel.

Thos darn police had sure asked a lot of questions, and my Uncle Dean didn't like 'em. I couldn't blame them, they acted liked they wanted to take me away from my Uncles! Stupid police…

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the motel under warm blankets and my Uncles soft voices flowing over me. I must have fallen asleep, I DID have a long day and I guess it made me sleepy. I sprung up and found my Uncles sitting on the bed across from me, they turned around and gave me warm smiles.

"Hey Chelsea, have a good nap?" Uncle Dean asked as he rose and walked toward me.

"Yeah, I guess all that work made me sleepy Uncle Dean! How do you and Uncle Sam do it?!"

He chuckled softly and sat down beside me, ruffling my hair as I climbed on his lap.

"Lots of caffeine and food."

"Oh. Can I start having caffeine and lots of food?"

Uncle Sam and him laughed, my face scrunched in confusion. I was serious, what was so funny?

"Maybe when your older, but for now we'll stick to chocolate milk and candy, sound good?" Uncle Sam asked as he looked at me from the other bed. I just sighed heavily, they made things hard sometimes.

"I guess so."

"Chelsea, do you think you could tell us how you knew that man at Wal-Mart was bad?" My Uncle Dean asked quietly as he looked at me.

"My daddy says our kind can read people, I don't really see any words, but he says that they are invisible, we gotta feel the words! That, that guy had bad words, he was all dark and icky, and cold and mean." I snuggled closer to Uncle Dean at the though, he rubbed my back in comfort and love.

"It's alright Chels, and we couldn't be more proud of you. You were a big girl today, more mature then any other four year old I've met." Uncle Dean told me, his chest rumbled with the words he spoke. I nodded then looked up at him.

"Uncle Dean, can I be my other self now?" I asked shyly.

A look of surprise washed over his face and he looked to Uncle Sam, who nodded yes.

"Sure, go ahead kiddo. Uhh, but why don't you go in the bathroom and change, then we'll let ya out, k?" He set me down, I grinned in excitement and gave him a thank you hug before running to the bathroom.

I did everything my mommy and daddy had taught me to do, and before I knew it I was my other self! I scratched at the door and let out a bark, they needed to hurry it up!

"Alright Chels, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" My Uncle Dean said as he opened the door.

I burst out and leaped on my Uncle Sam who was laying on the bed. I hit the bulls eyes on his stomach and he let out a loud "oof".

"Geez! Hi Chels!" He gasped out.

I barked and yipped at Uncle Sam and just grinned and rolled his eyes at me. Didn't he know I wanted to play? Guess I had to show him. I grabbed his foot in between my teeth and pulled at the sock, growling and grunting as I did so.

"Chelsea, what the heck are you doin'?!" He laughed.

I pulled harder and with a final yank got it off, and fell from the bed. I quickly got up and shook myself off, then grabbed the sock and jumped on the bed again. Eyeing me suspiciously Uncle Sam grabbed for his sock and I leaped away. Now he got the idea!

"Sock thief." He said simply with a smirk.

I yipped in agreement and tossed my head, swinging the sock about like a toy. Uncle Sam grabbed it and pulled lightly, I growled and began to pull back. We did this for a while, usually I won, poor Uncle Sam turns out he's really weak! I'll have to help him get big and strong with tug of war, that's how my daddy got so big and strong he says.

Uncle Dean was starting to fall asleep in the other bed as the TV buzzed quietly in front of him. Uncle Sam glanced at him and then gave me a mischevious grin and waved me to come closer. I wagged my tail in excitement and jumped atop Uncle Sam as he whispered a plan in my ear. I gave him a excited yip and nod, he smiled and waved me on.

I bounced off the bed and snuck up on my Uncle Dean as quietly as possible, then I crouched as much as I could before leaping right onto his stomach. He shot up with a "oof!" and wide eyes, I barked loudly at him in excitement as Uncle Sam got a good laugh. He sent Uncle Sam a glare then snatched me up and looked me in the eyes. For a second I was scared that he was gonna be mad, but then I saw the smile on his face and shining eyes and knew he wasn't angry.

"You little runt, I should make you sleep outside in the dog house for that!" I growled a playful no and he only chuckled.

Setting me down he returned to his bed and so did Uncle Sam, I looked to the clock and found it past six, pretty darn early to go to bed. I looked back and forth between Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean, both who were currently watching the TV. Huffing a sigh I crawled up beside Uncle Dean and laid on his chest, I loved my Uncles but they weren't very playful pack mates.

**Deans Point of View**

It was weird, I admit it. Having a werewolf pup around Sam and I was just getting more unusual by the second. When she went from being a laughing little girl to a bark fluffy wolf pup, it seemed to put things in perspective for me. Sam and I maybe hunted the Supernatural but this made me realize maybe all of it wasn't bad. Never could I imagine harming something like Chelsea, she had done more good in the twenty four hours we had her then what most people had done in their lives.

After Sam and I had a nap, Chelsea being a noisy pup that got into everything in our room out of boredom as we did so, we decided it'd be a good time to go investigate the house where Chelsea used to live. If we were going to find her father it was the place to start. The only question was, what to do with Chelsea?

She jumped up on the bed beside my duffel bag as I slipped another pistol in, with a yip I met her eyes and she wagged her tail in joy.

"Chelsea, we're going to go to your old house. I know it might be scary for you, so you're going to stay like you are now and stay in the car while Sam and I go in, ok?" My heart ached as her ears lowered and her tail stopped wagging, he head bent in sorrow.

The poor kid had been through so much, to much. I gave her a rub on her shoulder blades and she scooted closer in want of love. I couldn't believe that fact that I had only known her for less then twenty four hours and already I loved her like my own daughter.

"Chelsea, you gotta stay quiet when we go out, if the old mean guy out front sees you he'll yell at us. Can you do that?" Sam looked down at her with raised eyebrows, he was funny to see with her.

She gave a firm bark and almost army like nod, she was ready for business. I smirked and headed for the door, Chelsea between Sam and I as we headed out the building and through the parking lot.

I opened the back of the Impala and laid down a blanket, for Chelsea to be comfortable and to avoid punctures in the seats. She hopped in and sat at the ready, Sam slid in the front and I took my place in the drivers seat.

"To 8710 Ledge road we go."

**Sams Point of View**

Seeing Chelsea go from girl to squirming impatient wolf puppy was odd. Our father had taught us if it's Supernatural, it's evil. Yet I could never imagine Chelsea ever so much as hurting a fly.

As we headed to the house I had googled Dean turned up Kansas extra loud because he got a good laugh at Chelsea howling along with it, I loved them both but my ears didn't appreciate it.

We pulled in around nine o' clock, the dark night cloaking the log cabin that lay in the woods, only a few miles from the hunt last night. I heard Chelsea whine in the back, turning around I found her huddled against the seat, shaking in fear.

She hadn't told us what had happened, and I wasn't about to ask. Whatever it was though had been terrifying to her, and we were about to find out just what it was.

"We'll be back in a little bit Chels, just stay here and if you see anyone get down and stay down, k?" I asked her and she nodded through shivers.

Swallowing hard I turned to dean, he had a majorly pissed off look on his face as he saw Chelsea trembling in such fear.

We got out and headed toward the house, it was an icy night that easily sunk through my coat. Goosebumps rose on my skin, from cold and the whole vibe of the place. I went to open the door and found it was busted in, it creaked open eerily in the soft breeze and we stepped inside.

I hit the lights but found they didn't work, turning on flash lights we found the house was in shambles. Lamps, chairs, tables, papers were all over the place. Scratches and claw marks covered the walls and floors, a fight had gone down here, and by the looks of things it hadn't gone well. Dean and I walked on silently, our fears of what Chelsea had been through growing with the intake of each room. I climbed the stairs and almost tripped over the large object laying at the top, stumbling back I pulled my flashlight on the figure.

It was a dead body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what'd we think? Let me know and hopefully I'll get some updates fast! Thanks!**


	7. The House

**Thank you reviewers for you kind comments and words of encouragement! Here's more story for ya…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chelseas Point of View**

It was really frickin' cold in the den, that's what Uncle Dean would say. I was my other self as I watched my Uncles leave to go and investigate my house. Bad things had happened there, horrible monsters had been here and sent my pack running.

I whimpered softly as I watched my Uncles vanish in the house, worry made my tummy feel icky and my body shake. I curled into a tighter ball on the soft blanky my Uncle Dean had given me. I inhaled his sweet scent and comfort began to wash over me. My Uncles would take care of me, I knew they would.

**Deans Point of View**

I almost fell down the damn stairs when my saskwatch of a brother fell back on me as he avoided a large lump of a body at the top of the stairs.

"Things aren't looking up." I said as I flashed the light over the back of a dead man.

Sam nodded and stepped over the man, crouching down he began examining the victim with a hard expression. Three slashes ran down the mans back, black blood was soaked into the clothes and carpet surrounding the poor guy. Sighing I crouched down as well and rolled the man over softly, Sam and I both let out a gasp of surprise as bile rose in the back of my throat. His heart was torn out and thick claw marks left bloody flesh protruding like swollen lips.

"Another werewolf pack?" I asked looking up at Sam.

He shook his head no and pushed the torn fabric away slightly to observe the claw mark.

"Chelsea turned pure wolf, no way a wolf could make claw marks this thick or deep. However I think it might be a Huntator, they have three claws that could definitely do this." He leaned in and examined the body closer.

"I don't get it, Huntators are these really rare creatures in the first place, so why the hell do they have a sudden interest in hunting werewolves?" I look up to geek boy and he raises his eyebrows and gives me a shrug.

"No idea, I mean the legend is a Huntator was a South American hunter that went bad and got turned into this evil monster. I mean I was shocked in the first place that they would be up this far, I didn't think their bodies could handle the cold. It all doesn't make sense…" Sam went into his deep thoughts as I stood and began walking down the narrow hall to see if any other people were in the house.

The wooden floor creaked beneath me as I stepped into what I assumed was the bedroom, I turned my flashlight to the left and was shocked at what I saw. On the floor lay the bodies of one dead naked man and one dead Huntator.

"Hey Sammy, we got some more in here!"

I crouch over the man and study it carefully, could this be Chelseas dad? I hoped to someone that it wasn't. Sam rounded the corner and handed me a wallet with an ID.

"Sampson Heifer was the other victim, think he could be related to Chels?" Sam glanced at the room and his brow raised in surprise.

"I dunno, maybe. Looks like you were right bout the damn Huntators, just doesn't make sense man."

Sam walked over to the Huntator and pushed his head up slightly to reveal a massive neck wound, the wolf had torn out its throat before the poison had killed him. I sigh and shake my head, there was just to much damn evil in this world.

**Sams Point of View**

This case was getting more and more unusual by the minute. Huntators usually attacked people in Southern America deep in the jungle, not in the frickin' icy cold winter of the Rocky Mountains. Sighing I began looking around the room for any information that could tell us about Chelsea and her family, I rummaged through the desks and drawers and Dean looked in the closets. I reached the bottom drawer and lifted up what looked like tax papers, then noticed the bottom of the drawer was cracked slightly…

"hey Dean come here…"

Dean walked over with a curious expression and held the flashlight for me as I put the papers aside and pulled up the thin sheet of wood. Beneath it was a leather journal similar to dads, but doubled in thickness and weight. I lifted it up and carefully began looking through the yellowed pages, this was our Holy Grail.

"We'll take a look at that back at the motel Sammy, but lets head out before Chels gets to cold in the car. I think we've found all that's necessary here." Dean had a hint of anger in his voice, I couldn't blame him for it after seeing this gruesome slaughter.

"Alright, we gotta burn that ugly thing before we leave though." I look at him and he rolls his eyes with a curse.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Now he's just pissed.

I give him a small smirk and look to the large window.

"Uh, I really hate this job sometimes…"

Sighing we get to work of throwing the ugly thing out the window then burning his stupid ass to a crisp.

**Chelseas Point of View**

I was just nodding off when I hear a loud thunk come from the house, jumping up I get really scared that those things might be after my Uncles now. Whimpering I look out the window and sigh happily when I see my Uncles looking down from the window at one of the ugly monsters. They come out of the house a few minutes later and light it on fire. Good, he was mean and stupid and hurt my pack.

They come pack to the car and I can't hide my excitement, my tail wags furiously and I yip a hello. Uncle Dean smiles at me as he opens my door and checks everything, he gives me a kiss on the forehead and whispers reassuring words.

Uncle Sam is flipping through my daddy's journal, I let out a growl of curiosity and he looks back at me with confused eyes.

"You ok Chels?" He asks with concern.

I nod firmly and wag my tail to let him know, I'm glad he found my daddys journal but kind of worried. That was my Daddy's secret journal…


	8. The Journal Entries of Lucas Blue

**Ow. Severe pain caused by just deciding to type this all in one sitting, oh well it was worth it. These are journal entries from Chelseas father, Lucas, I thought I was just going to do a few short ones, but then I got into it. I think it will REALLY give you a background to the family though, which is important. No mention of Sam or Dean in this chapter, but in the next you will find they both read it, so pay attention to details so ya don't miss anything!**

**Thank you greatly to all the awesome people who took the time, and who take the time, to read and review. You guys are great, thanks!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_June 13__th__, 1993_

_It's the day after graduation and I ran away from home, I couldn't take it anymore. My parents were always questioning, always concerned, always afraid I was doing drugs. I wish it was that simple. They knew I was different after my sixteenth birthday, they just didn't know how different._

_At first I thought one of them must be what I am, but they aren't. I don't know how this happened, hell how it's even possible, but I need answers._

_Right now I'm living off the money I had saved up for college, looking for answers as to what I am. I don't even know how to start though, can't just go up to people in the street and ask if they turn into a wolf. I'll just have to keep searching…_

_October 20__th__, 1993_

_I found another like me today in Wisconsin. I was walking down the street when I caught a scent that sent my mind into overdrive and just registered right away. It's so odd how my mind works now, I smell things and information just comes!_

_I was on my way home from work when I saw him, a tall man with long hair and a bearded face, dark brown eyes against tanned skin. He had to be in his thirties, a handsome man with much charisma and a sparking personality. I didn't know how to approach him really, but finally gathered up enough nerve to speak to him. I couldn't think of anything to say as I stopped him, my mouth went dry and I couldn't breath. But he knew, he knew and all he wanted to do was help. He gave me a warm smile and put a heavy hand on my shoulder and said "It's ok son, I know what answers you seek and I can help you find them, I can help you love what you are." _

_He had such a glorious warmth in his voice that all I could do was nod. I followed him back to his home, in which I was immediately welcomed by a large family. Or should I say, pack. They said I could stay with them, become one of them. I trusted them right away, since I changed I now seem to be able to pick up a "vibe" on people, William says that's normal for our kind though. _

_I can't wait to learn about us, about what I am and come to love it. I know it's possible, I just need the guidance and love that only a pack could give me._

_February 2__nd__, 1994_

_My months at the Richards household have been the best in my life. Never have I felt so at home, so loved. _

_My parents loved me, but I am something else now. I call them, let them know I'm ok. I hear the worry in their voice, but they just wouldn't understand. I have a new family now, a family who would die for one another. _

_William has taught me so much. He has told me all kinds of stories of our heritage, of what we came from, of who we are. I found out that I'm a throwback to a pack thought to be extinct. It appears to have skipped my father and grandfather, but reappeared in myself. Even though I'm only half, I carry all the characteristics of a full blooded Loup Garou. That's what we call ourselves, werewolf just sounds so horrible. _

_Nancy, Williams wife, is such a wonderful woman. She is caring and loving, yet has a sassy attitude that always gets William into trouble. The two are such great friends, I just can't imagine life without them. _

_And I can't leave out their two children, Nicholas and Sherri. Nicholas is a curious, bull headed six year old with more determination then most adults. He changed into his wolf form for the first time a few weeks ago, probably the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. One minute he's on the floor playing with some legos, I look over the next and a fluffy blonde puppy is sitting there with it's head cocked and a "what the hell" expression on his face. William was quiet proud, he and I shifted and took Nicholas out on his first run. The night was glorious, only the moons on our backs and the wind in our fur. A memory I will always cherish and love._

_I can't forget about my precious Sherri, she and I are incredibly close. She is only the age of four, but so insightful and wise some days it almost brings me to my knees. She had her first shift as well the other night, apparently girls change earlier then boys. However, unlike her brother she knew it was coming. She said, "Uncle Lucas, my other self wants out." I was confused at what she meant, but when I got it I simply said, "Well then let it out!" She giggled and changed more beautifully then I'd ever seen. Her mother and Aunt Mary, who I've also grown very fond of(hence my sarcasm), took her on her first run. I badly wanted to go, but a quick nip to the muzzle told me that the first run for a daughter was to be taken by the mother and other female members. _

_Mary is Nancys sister, she, her husband and three kids are our neighbors. She's a quick witted woman with much attitude, like her sister. Her husband Tom is the opposite, a big softy who loves and cares for the pack, who would die for his pack._

_Things are great here, I have a whole new life and am trying to remember to love and appreciate every moment of it. _

_May 24__th__, 1994_

_Tragedy struck today. Tom was killed last night and Mary is in the hospital, thank god the kids were being mischevious and had decided to take a hike in the woods at the time. They were attacked by something supernatural, something horrible and unimaginable. William says he has seen them before, once. That one time was when they fought and killed his father, they are Huntators. _

_They used to be men in South America, so involved in hunting, so hungry for it that they became creatures that were no longer human. Reptilian like with lighting quick reflexes, they're a pain in the ass to kill I guess. _

_I don't care if they are the strongest thing in this world. I will kill them. _

_Tom died defending his pack, and in his honor, love and memory I will kill every last on of them. They hunt us because long ago a feud began when they began moving north into our territory, our kind chased them back down south after they began slaughtering our kind. Why? Because apparently we were the abomination, we were the enemy. _

_It doesn't matter, they have started killing our kind again. I will stand by my pack and fight till the end._

_Whether it be the end for them or me, only God knows…_

_October 16__th__, 1995_

_It's done. We have killed the entire Huntator clan. It has taken over a year and a half, but we've done it. We have had to face deaths of our kind, sorrow and hurt tearing at the pack endlessly. It required William calling in many packs from all over the nation for help and support, every member was amazingly willing and brave. The Huntators were strong, brutally strong with poisonous stingers that would kill us within' minutes. It has been a physically and emotionally exhausting battle, but everything happens for a reason, and I think I met that reason today._

_The Naomi pack from Colorado came to aid us in our battle, Williams very own brother is the alpha. They get along great, but Viktor said Colorado just always called to him, and with great regrets he moved there to start his own family long ago. He is older then William by ten years, and has a wonderful daughter named Olivia._

_Of course in my own way, our first meeting wasn't the smoothest. We were celebrating our victory with a pack run through the woods when I saw the most beautiful white wolf running before me. Her paws barley seemed to touch the ground, her fur flashed in the bright moonlight and her startling blue eyes made me stand dumbfounded as I watched. Finally gathering myself I ran up to her, she gave me a look that said "what the hell do you want buddy" and I simply wagged my tail like and idiot. She huffed, shook her head and walked away. What was with all the women William knew and having such attitude?_

_So I got brave. Stupid me._

_I playfully pounced on her and nipped her tail, she didn't think it was as funny as I did. Turning around she pinned me with a snarl, and after a few moments of whimpering in fear like a pup, she grinned and released me. Obviously having a good laugh._

_Girls these days._

_After that we seemed to really click, so for the past few days I've really been enjoying her company, nobody has ever made me feel like the way she does…I don't know what I'm going to do when she leaves…_

_July 12__th__, 1996_

_As you know, I've been in contact with Olivia daily since our meeting last year, and I have to admit it…_

_We've fallen in love._

_I've never been so happy in my life, I drive out to visit her as often as I can, but it gets hard. So, with that being said, I've decided to move out to Colorado. The Richards couldn't be more happy for me, even through we are all going to miss one another tremendously, we all know it's for the best. _

_Olivia makes my heart skip a beat, my gut get all nervous and excited and all I can think is "I can't spend the rest of my life with someone else, it's just not possible!" _

_So another road in my life has appeared before me like it did three years ago when I ran away from home, only this time much happier. As I gather up my things and box them away I can't help but be a little sad at the piece of me I'm leaving behind. Yet, the place I'm going makes me so happy, so full of joy that it is well worth it._

_William will always be here for me, like he was those years ago. And I will always be here for him, he is my alpha, my pack mate, my friend. _

_So tomorrow I begin a new part of my life, and I couldn't be more happy about it._

_September 28__th__, 1997_

_I have been living with Olivia for over a year, and all I can say is…what a woman! I have to laugh at our relationship so far, it's mostly constant teasing and joking, we aren't the warm cuddly type._

_Ok, occasionally we are, but we usually prefer the good ole chase, tackle, make the other cry for mercy then run away type. _

_How I love her though, one of these days I'm gonna marry that girl._

_June 4__th__, 1999_

_Well we did it, we got married! Took long enough, right? What can I say, I like to be sure of things. That's a lie, I was sure the day I met her she was the one. Actually I like to please the alpha, her father Viktor, and make sure I have approval of his daughters hand. _

_It was a wonderful day, we had a ceremony in woods with our whole pack there. I was ecstatic to see William, Nancy, Mary, Nicholas and Sherri all able to make it. They said coming had never been a question, never was for a pack member. _

_In our wolf ways we didn't celebrate with dancing, but the ancient ritual of Olivia and I having to hunt down a buck by ourselves. Proving we could support our own pack someday. We achieved it well, finding a large eight point, we gave our thanks to it as the life faded from its eyes. The pack howled around us, a song of union, beauty and love. _

_Viktor and his wife Luna came before us, along with William and Nancy. I was expecting them to eat, so I backed away as I was used to, but to my shock they shook their heads no…and bowed down. If I had been in human form, I surely would have been crying. _

_They had just passed on the right of leadership to us. We now had the right to be alphas of our own pack. _

_The rest of the night was full of joy and celebration. Olivia snuggled beside me beneath the stars in a meadow surrounded by forest, I wish the moment could have lasted forever…_

_November 20__th__, 2000_

_Olivia miscarried our first attempt at a child. My heart is broken and torn at the thought of a childless future, I pain for Olivia most though. She seems distraught and stressed, so unlike her usual loving and spunky attitude. I try all I can to cheer her up, but nothing seems to work…_

_September 20__th__, 2001 _

_We're having a baby! I've never been so excited in my life! Olivia is just absolutely glowing, the joy that radiates from her spreads to anyone in a mile radius, no joke. We don't want to find out the sex, but secretly I'm hoping for a little girl, something about that puts me at complete peace. However, I will be happy as long as it's healthy. _

_I find I have become extra protective of Olivia since finding out this grand news, I'm told it's what happens when us alphas start havinf children. We become the protectors of more then just our mate but our new pack. Babies are fragile and helpless, they need our protection, care and love. I plan on doing each and every one of those two hundred percent. _

_April 13__th__, 2002_

_The time of birth is quickly approaching us, and Olivia can't wait to "spit the kid out" as she puts it. My mate has become quiet large, but instead of worrying about it, she's using it to her every advantage. Actually, I love doing everything for her, don't tell her hat though. _

_Her belly is round and smooth, and when I place my hand in a certain spot I feel our childs heartbeat, hard and strong. I talk to our pup every night, Olivia thinks is funny but I think its important. _

_When we shift I become quiet nervous though, Olivia is no longer fast and swift on her paws, but slow and awkward with the weight of her belly. I watch her every step, which she gets immensely annoyed at and sends me growls, but I ignore them and keep on protecting. It is my job after all. _

_This next moth is going to be quiet the rollercoaster, and I can't wait._

_May24th, 2002_

_Chelsea Naomi Blue was born at eight o' two this evening, my baby girl was born today. I held my wifes hand in our house as Nancy and Mary helped her through the birth, and when I heard those cries from my child I kissed my mate in joy. We had a child. _

_Olivia did wonderfully, I saw the pain but determination on her face. And when it was done I expected her to fall asleep, but instead she held Chelsea for hours making sure her baby was safe and secure._

_Finally the time came in which I got to hold my beautiful girl, her bright blue green eyes were closed as she slept easily in my arms, her blanket was wrapped snuggly around her small form. I cried in joy as I stood by the window cradling Chelsea, a light spring rain came down and the scent of fresh spring air lingered with the scent of new life. _

_An amazing future had just started, and I couldn't wait to experience life with my own wonderful pack._

_March 30__th__, 2003_

_Chelsea is by far the most amazing child I have ever met. Ok, every parent probably says that, but it's true! She watches me with such intelligent eyes, blonde hairs beginning to fall in her face and she laughs with such joy as I blow her kisses. Olivia and her have a great relationship, but she's definitely a daddy's girl. Well, she has had me wrapped around that little finger since day one. _

_She finds it amazingly fascinating when Olivia or I shift, she gets a look on her face of annoyance, like she's supposed be doing that. I simply lick her face and she sighs in defeat, deciding she can wait a few more years…she guesses. _

_She enjoys babbling and talking to us, crawling and attempting to walk. Every time she does something new, I cheer in excitement, and every time falls or makes a mistake I catch her. And if I don't, I tend to get very angry at myself. Olivia yells at me for this of course, saying she'll learn and we have a baby proofed house so stop worrying._

_Whatever…I'll be overprotective if I'd like._

_December 24__th__, 2005_

_Chelsea is enjoying her third Christmas, especially the whole cookie part, her and I enjoy stealing them as mom attempts to bake them. Least to say I have a spatula wound from the whole ordeal._

_William, Nancy, Mary and the children all came to visit this year. Although the children are now teens, when did this happen? Nicholas is a strong young man of seventeen, still bullheaded and determined, but a wonderful kid with a bright future. Sherri and I still are close, I talk to her through email and on the phone and her sweet personality has stuck all the way through. _

_Chelsea immediately fell in love with all of them, and they all spoiled her to death with presents, hugs and kisses._

_I was pleasantly informed that my daughter is highly gifted with something we call The Sight. Our kind is naturally empathetic, but Chelsea is extra sensitive. We know this because Sherri is gifted with the Sight as well, they immediately picked up on one another and can't be separated now. _

_William, Nancy and Mary are all well, all enjoying the wonderful time of year. They plan on staying for a few weeks and I am more then happy to have them. _

_Viktor and Luna were here as well, they just adored their grandchild and couldn't get enough of her. I don't think there is a more loving pack out there then out own._

_The new year is quickly approaching, it will be interesting to see what it brings._

_October 9__th__, 2006_

_My baby girl had her first shift today! I can't tell you how excited I was, my girl changed at only four! It reminded me a lot of Sherris first time, she was sitting on the couch watching TV when she said "Daddy, my other self is barking." I gave her a funny look that she laughed at, and the laughing changed to barking and there was a little blonde puppy! _

_I shifted right away to be with her and we tussled and played the night away, we had our first run as a family. Chelseas howling was adorable, the little high pitch yips and barks with a wagging tail just made my heart melt. Olivia thought the two of us were ridiculous as we sat on a rock howling at the moon, she said we'd wake the next state. We didn't care! All that matter was that we were together, we were family, pack and we loved each other._

_January 4__th__ 2007,_

_For the first time in many years, tragedy has once again struck our pack. William has called me with grave news that the Huntators are back, he has asked for my aid and help. I can't deny him that, I owe it to him a thousand times over. But the pain in my heart to have to leave my beautiful mate and baby girl pains me more then I thought possible. Viktor has promised to watch over them, take good care of them. I trust him, it is his daughter and granddaughter, his family. _

_So now I am off to Wisconsin, I hope we can settle the matter quickly and I can return home to my pack. Chelsea doesn't understand why I have to go, but she accepts it with tears in her eyes. It makes my heart break, but an alpha has his duty, and I must fulfill it. _

_I must protect my pack, and that I will. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you all enjoyed that background information, be sure to let me know what you think! **


	9. Pasts that Haunt make for Better Futures

**Hey everyone, long time no update! Sorry bout that, I've been insanely busy with school& life but I have finished "I am the Wolfman" and now have time to work on this! Yay! So, on with "A Wolf's Uncle"! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam's Point of View**

I closed the leather bound journal, still desperately trying to digest all of what I had just read. Hundreds of entries filled the journal, each one containing a little piece of Lucas, a little piece of who Chelsea's father was. 

I swallowed hard, my throat tight as my stupid emotions rose high, I looked over to Dean, who sat patiently waiting to read the journal himself. Chelsea was back in her human form curled tightly against his chest with the covers pulled over both of them.

I handed the journal over to Dean and got up, mumbling something about getting a shower, he shot me a concerned look but didn't push the issue, just decided to read the journal himself.

I closed the creaky wooden door behind me and slid down it as I fell into my own thoughts. Chelsea's dad had been such a caring man, and now his family was in ruins because of some stupid supernatural beast. Even though the journal had talked a lot about his life, I still hadn't found one clue about where he was now. And that killed me the most, because all I wanted for both him and that little girl was to get them back together.

Reading that journal had also brought back memories of my own, of wishing and hoping when I was younger on just having a normal family. The memories of when I started asking questions, only to be left in a lonely darkness that had grown into a place of anger towards my father as I grew older.

Now though, now after reading from a father's point of view and remembering my own dad, the memories of the past had tore cruelly at my heart. The pain of loosing Dad had been rubbed raw again, the hurt suddenly slamming back into me with brute force. 

I stood and turned on the shower as hot as it could go, steam rolling up as the pounding of water hit my ears. I clenched my jaw tightly, trying so hard to not let those memories crawl back into my mind, with those memories came the torturous thought of dad being in Hell.

Because that was the worst part of it all, death itself is a terrible thing, but to find out your very own father is in an eternal hell…mine as well be in a living hell.

I stripped my clothes, the materials suddenly seeming to hold my skin too tightly as I peeled them off. I stepped in the shower, the burning rain no relief to my aching mind, but at least it felt real. I wouldn't allow myself to sink into the numbing world of pain and despair the memories of the past had brought me, I refused because Chelsea needed me. She needed me when I stepped out this door, but right now I needed to release the pain that was built inside me, if just for a little bit.

My tears mixed with the water as it ran down the drain, for now I let the pain that I had long buried since my fathers passing go. Let it consume me for these few moments until I had to once again step back into reality and move on with the world outside the door. Right now though, I let it go.

I let the memories flood my senses and bring back all those times with my father. The scent of him almost fresh in my mind, leather and oil for cleaning his guns, and I missed it. 

We had our rough spots, more so then our smooth, but that didn't mean I hated the man. He was my father, I had loved him, and with him now gone I missed him more then ever. 

I stood in the shower for a long time, letting the hot water scorch my skin until it was bright red. Let my mind wonder into a place of no coherent thoughts until the pain faded and I felt ready to face my brother and that little girl out there. 

I placed a hand against the cold steel handle, a shock to my boiling skin as I turned the water off. Steam rolled all around me, flooded out as I opened the curtain and grabbed the off white towel that hung waiting for me. I wrapped it around my waist, it cool fabric a relief to my hot flesh. I stepped out, the floor slick with droplets of water as I stood and faced the fogged over mirror. I raised a hand to it and wiped away the moisture, a cleaned streak revealing my sopping wet hair and swollen hazel eyes that didn't seem to be my own. 

I stared for a moment, observing the man I had become compared to the young boy I had just so recently remembered. The childish innocence was gone, along with the happy kid that had once resided in this mind. Travels, hunts and death had made sure they were gone, had guaranteed I didn't grow up to love this world, this life.

I turned on the cold water, running it over my steaming face and washing away the swollen redness that surrounded my eyes, hinting the guard I had let down. 

Wiping away the droplets that covered my frame I dressed into my pajamas, the thought of sleep a happy one to my aching mind. It was past two in the morning, the night had been long and filled with both physical and mental exhaustion. I opened the door, the steam now rushing to escape the confined space and spread eagerly into the small motel room. 

I stepped out and found Dean looking off into space as he softly rubbed Chelsea's back. At the sound of my footfalls he slowly gazed up, his eyes revealing something had been brought up when he read the journal entries. He said nothing, we only held a gaze that said it all.

I guess that was the thing about having a brother, you never had to say anything, because you knew each other so well that a glance could tell your story. I knew the same thing that had come to my mind had come to Dean's, only he would refuse to ever say anything or dare to let it go as I had. 

Dean gathered Chelsea in his arms and with a nod signaled for me to get into bed so I could hold her. I gave a nod back, crawling beneath the covers and throwing them aside while Dean stood and softly set her back down beside me. Without another word he went into the bathroom himself, shutting the door softly behind him. 

I looked down at the little sleeping girl beside me, her tiny body rising and falling with each precious breath. My thoughts traveling to that time, the time of no worries or pain. Yet, now Chelsea was facing that, just as our family had so many years ago. 

The thought struck me suddenly and my heart sank with worry and hurt, I didn't want her to grow up with a bitter taste for life as I had slowly done. I refused to let that happen to her, and putting a stop to that I realized, meant we had to find her family, her father. 

I dearly loved this kid, and desperately wished I could forever hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, but that just couldn't happen. With the life Dean and I lived, I wouldn't want and child having to endure it. Never. 

I turned off my light, pulling Chelsea closer to my side as I made myself a promise that as long as she stayed with us, she wouldn't loose her innocence, her childhood, as Dean had been forced to do, as I had been forced to do. 

Looking into the dark room I found the curtain open to reveal a sliver of a moon over the snowy landscape, the light blue light flooding into the clear glass as best as it could. As I fell into sleep, my mind wandering to that odd place it goes when sleep comes, I thought I saw a wolf running across that landscape, then two. I realized it was only my mind, imagining it as they faded away into thin air, then seemed to reappear behind my closed eyes. I only wished the one could be me, that one day I could have that freedom…but what I wanted never seemed to come true…

**Dean's Point of View**

Sam handed me the journal, I showed no excitement as he did this, but inside my curiosity consumed my mind. I had been glancing at Sam as he read, the classic geek boy look over coming him with great excitement. As he read more though, and the time passed, his expression changed hell I even picked up as his mood changed. He became sullen almost, his jaw clenched as he seemed to be reading something that struck him hard. I knew my brother, and I knew when something was wrong with him, and right now something was wrong.

As he went to go to the bathroom, mumbling about a shower I almost asked him what was wrong, but I knew better then that. If he wanted to say something he'd say it, and I could probably find the answers by reading what he had just experienced. 

I flipped open the journal, which reminded me so much of my own fathers, and began reading. Each entry pulled me more and more into the life of Lucas Blue, and made me realize what a great life he had, and how it was now going down the drain because of these damn Huntators. 

Chelsea scooted closer to me, she had fallen asleep an hour ago after she had changed back and slipped into her pajamas, more then happy to crawl onto my lap and snuggle. And now, as I read more about her past, the more I wanted to keep her close and protect her from the world, and just find her father that loved her so deeply.

Yet in the back of my mind was that constant voice of keeping her, of not finding her father and settling down with her and Sam, being a family again, like the one described on these pages. Although one side of me yelled how horrible it was, the other nagged that I deserved peace after the many years of battling.

I finished the last entry, my mind burnt out from all the information I had just read about one mans life. And now, as I thought about this man he reminded me ever so slightly of someone close. He reminded me of my very own father in a way. He was strong, bull headed and willing to do anything for his family just like my own father.

I rubbed Chelsea's back as I remembered my childhood with dad, yeah it had been rough and he had been strict, but all the same he had loved us, and nothing ever changed that. Loved us enough that he'd sell his own god damn soul to hell to save me, and with that thought my gut twisted in pain. Everyday that passed I thought about that, thought of all the would've, could've, should've that had to do with dad and that deal. The thought of knowing he was in a place of endless torture, all because of me, that was worse then any hell could come up with.

Right now I couldn't worry about that though, I couldn't go back to that place and forget about what was happening now. I had a little girl here that needed to be taken care of, needed all the love and support that I could provide so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain Sam and I had to face everyday. By getting her back to her father, by getting her back to a pack that loved and cared about her, that would carry me on. Dad had taught us well, and although he was a calloused man, there was never a question if he loved us or not. 

I didn't want the same thing to happen to Lucas, to Chelsea. I knew Lucas wouldn't become like my father, but without Chelsea he might. And I loved the man, would never say I didn't like the way he raised us, but that's not what I wanted for Chelsea. I wanted a peaceful normal life, I wanted love, protection, stability. Everything I had always wanted for Sam…but could never give him.

Sam, my little brother, practically more my son then he was our fathers. I remembered when he was young and innocent like this, and how as he grew older, how when he found out what our dad did he had grown distant, bitter almost. At this age, he had still looked up to me, still been that innocent kid that loved to tag along with his big brother, but that had disappeared when the life we carried caught up to him. 

The day Jess had died, Sam had lost any piece of that could have remained, the evil of this world had consumed him and he had been forced to become the son of our father. A man set on revenge and fighting the evils of this world, fighting for reasons that seemed to fade with time, and we fought just because it was habit.

Chelsea though, she was a reminder of why we fought. Her innocence, her family, the small life that was now under our protection were all reasons as to why we kept going. After dad died, I just wanted to give up, just stop this God awful fight and lay down to rest. But the drums of war wouldn't allow that, and now, I once again had a reason to bear the torch of battle. Now, with this tiny girl in my arms, I would be willing fight that battles that lie ahead. 

I heard a door creak open and steam flooded into the room, Sam stepped out, skin a bright red from a hot shower. His hair was damp and lay in his eyes, seeming to try and hide what he really felt with those dark brown strands. 

We caught one another's gaze, the pain seeming almost to radiate from him as he stood with a hunched and exhausted frame before me. I gave him a knowing look, a thing brothers had come to share was communication without words but eyes. 

I decided giving him time and space was the only thing to help him, asking him would be to emotional for my taste personally, I couldn't deal with rehashing those past memories now. Gathering Chelsea I signaled for him to lay down, this didn't mean Chelsea shouldn't lay with him. She had been my reminder, he needed one as well. He did held her close and seemed to go distant as he watched her sleep and his own eyes grew heavy, with that I headed to the bathroom as silently as I could. 

Pulling the door shut gently behind me I turned to the mirror, half was cleared while fog still blurred the other side. I looked at my reflection, my eyes hard as I studied my face. To some I came off as the cocky bastard who was never scared, never afraid of a challenge, just laughed in the face of danger. Right now though, I was scared, I was afraid and more then ever I was worried. I didn't want anything happening to that little girl, not one scratch, but with the lives we lead, that seemed almost damn near impossible. 

I made myself a promise, I'd do everything in my power to get that little girl back in her fathers arms. Even if I greedily wanted to keep her all to myself, I wouldn't let my selfishness stand in the way of a family. They had already lost a mother, that in itself I knew from personal experience was enough to tear apart a life. But I knew, after reading the life, the emotions of Lucas Blue that he wouldn't allow that outside evil to destroy his family as we had ours. He had the support of a pack behind him, maybe if my father had support of a family I had never know I wouldn't be standing where I was today.

But here I was, and there was nothing I could do about it except carry on and take care of my own family. Sam was my number one priority, but now I had two priorities, Chelsea and my little brother. 

I showered quickly and stepped out of the warm bathroom into the chilly room, the lights were out and only darkness greeted my eyes. I saw the form that was Sam and Chelsea, my brothers breathing heavy with sleep as he laid a protective arm over the small girl. 

I felt a smile come to me as my heart warmed at the sight, I was a big brother, always would be, and that was needed now more then ever.

**Chelsea's Point of View**

I had weird dreams, and I didn't like them one bit. In one, a big, ugly scary monster was chasing me, he even bit my tail! I couldn't get away, but then my Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean had saved me, so it was o.k. 

I wake up to find I'm snuggled next to Uncle Sam, his chin resting on my head and arm over my body. I love him, but he kinda makes it tough to move sometimes! I bite my lip, deciding if I should wake him or just get out. I look over and saw it was already ten, geez they slept late! I squirm until my hand was free, then turn over and poke Uncle Sam in the chest lightly.

"Uncle Sam?...Uncle Sam?" I whisper, not to loud so I didn't startle him.

His eyes open and he looks dazed and confused, I laugh at his funny expression. I smile warmly at me and open his eyes a little more, he moves his arm and freed me from his grip.

"Mornin' Chels, whatcha need?" He asks roughly with sleep in his voice.

"Nothin' just tellin' ya it's time to get up! It's getting' late ya know, day light's a burnin'!" Uncle Sam chuckles at that and closes his eyes again.

"Five more minutes' kiddo, how bout you go wake up Uncle Dean?" He sighs and I shrug, sounds good to me!

I jump out of bed, my new pajamas keeping me warm, the room is really cold this morning! I jump onto Uncle Dean's bed, and shake his shoulders gently.

"Uncle Dean? Uncle Dean?" I whisper and he just continues to snore.

Rolling my eyes I stand up and jump up and down on the bed, laughing as Uncle Dean wakes up and grabs me quickly, holding me over him.

"What are you doin' runt! Wakin' me up with all this ruckus!" He grumbles as he looks up at me, his green eye squinting in the morning light.

"It's time to get up Uncle dean! It's already ten, isn't that late enough?" I ask him, grabbing at his face, maybe then he'll let me go!

"Nah, to early if you ask me, but I suppose we should head out pretty soon, huh?" He puts me down on top his chest and I nod in approval. 

"What we gonna do today Uncle Dean?" I ask, digging out his necklace from under his shirt and playing with it.

"Not real sure Chels, we might stick around town for a little bit, or head out to Wisconsin to fin your dad." Suddenly my Uncle Dean seems to be sad, that worries me, because Uncle Sam seemed really sad this morning to. 

"What's wrong Uncle Dean?" I ask, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Nothin' Chels, don't you worry bout it." He's hiding something from me, which makes me sad, but I don't know how to make him talk. 

I could threaten to wash his mouth out with soap, that's what my mommy would sometimes tell me!

I shrug then crawl off and go back and poke Uncle Sam.

"Come on Uncle Sam, we got stuff to do!" 

He opens his eyes and smiles at me, the starts to pull the covers off and pull himself out of bed.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Chels, you go get your shower, Uncle Dean and I will pack things up, k?" He says as he sits on the edge of his bed.

I nod in determination. Before this mommy had always gotten a shower with me, but I was learning how to all on my own. Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean said I had to be a big girl and do it by myself, so they showed me how to turn it on, off, hang a towel and everything! I'd done good, even put all my clothes on the right way, which could be tough sometimes.

I skipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I started to try and hang my towel up, where was uncle Sam and his tallness when I needed it! I started to hear my Uncles talking, I paused and listened as they did so.

"So, what'd you think of the journal?" Uncle Sam said softly.

"It was…intense, I mean what that family has gone through, who they are, it's amazing really. Except, it gave us zip about where he might be located." Uncle Dean answered roughly.

"Yeah, I know…"Uncle Sam seemed to drift into his own thoughts and was silent for a few minutes. 

"Sam, you alright? You seemed…upset after you read that last night?" Uncle Dean asked, his pitch of voice changing in a funny way.

"Yeah, fine, just…reminded me of Dad a bit…" Uncle Sam said, his voice full of sadness.

"Yeah…me too." Uncle Dean answered, not wanting to say much more.

"We just can't let her get caught up in all this ya know, like dad with us, can't let that mistake happen twice…" Uncle Sam said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Whoa, now hold on. I know dad wasn't perfect, but it wasn't that horrible." Uncle Dean said, his own voice raising with anger.

"That's not what I meant Dean, it's just, death ruined our family and I don't want it to ruin hers, I don't want Lucas turning into…" Uncle Sam trailed off.

"What? Into dad? Yeah, I don't want any family to face what ours has, but all we need to think about now is getting her back to her dad safely, what happens from there is out of our control." Uncle Dean shuffled around the room.

I was worried about my Uncles, they were upset at something there daddy had done, and were worried about me. They shouldn't worry about me, or be upset with there daddy. I open the door and ran out, hugging who ever was nearest, which happens to be Uncle Sam.

"Don't worry bout me Uncle Sam, I'm fine, and you shouldn't be mad at your daddy, I'm sure he just wanted to do what was best for you and Uncle Dean!" I look up into his eyes and he has a said look on his face, with his eyebrows all scrunched together and frowning in a worried way. He leans over and picks me up, holding me close he whispers a thank you and it will be ok. He gives me a kiss and hugs me tight again, holding me close for a long while. Then he pulls me back, he smiling but his eyes are misted and I give him another kiss. He sets me down and I turn to Uncle Dean, he picks me up in a tight hug as well, and I bury my head into his scruffy face. 

"Don't be upset Uncle Dean, we have each other, that's what my pack and I always say, that no, no matter what we will always have each other." 

He pats my back and kisses my head, he holds me tight for a few moments to until he sets me down and they both smile at me. 

"You run an get your shower now Chels, we need to head out." Uncle Dean says as he places a hand on my head and ruffles my hair.

"Kay!" I say and once again skip off to the shower.

My Uncles could save me from monsters, but I was determined to save them from being all sad and down. 

**Narrator's Point of View**

Sam, Dean and Chelsea remained in Colorado for another week, looking everywhere possible in which Chelsea's grandparents might have been. They kept coming to dead ends, not being able to find the pack or even any clues to where the pack might have been. Chelsea was right when she said they knew how to be secretive, they left not a trace.

"I just don't understand why the grandparents would have just left Chelsea though; something had to have happened to them." Sam said as he sat in a tiny diner, Dean a few feet away outside the bathroom door while Chelsea was inside.

"I don't know man, I just can't believe how these friggin' people can disappear like that. We need to go to plan B, hit Wisconsin and find her dad." Dean said, running a tired hand over his face.

"Yeah, cause that's going to be fun…" Sam sighed looking over his map once again. 

"Well, no one ever said our lives were easy, but hell, we've dealt with worse." Dean glanced back as the door opened and Chelsea walked out with her stuffed wolf in tow.

"Good to go Chels?" He asked with a grin as he pulled her up.

"Yup Uncle Dean, what's for lunch today?" She asked playing with the wolf's ears.

She put herself on his lap, as usual and looked up into his eyes, Sam ginned at the now familiar sight. 

"I dunno, whatcha wanna to eat?" 

Chelsea seemed to ponder for a moment, her face scrunching in wonder then she grinned with a decision.

"A cheeseburger! With lots of ketchup and fries!" 

Dean laughed and smiled at Sam, approving of what he was making her like and dislike. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, already fearing what was to come, for as of now her favorite shirt was the ACDC one. 

Chelsea had taken a little bit from Sam and Dean, finding that she enjoyed Dean's taste in music, food and cars. While she loved to have Sam read her stories from the laptop at night, tell her things about the world she never knew and teach her things she eagerly wanted to learn. 

Of course the past week had been filled with many questions, they ranged from where puppies came from to where they were going. Sam and Dean hadn't been able to answer them all, but they had to the best of there ability, working hard to fill in the parental roll. 

Chelsea never favored one more then the other, she enjoyed going back and forth between the two, happy to have two caring Uncles that refused to let anything happen to her.

No events such as the one in Wal-Mart had occurred since then, only once had Chelsea become scared of another person, and Sam and Dean had immediately left to comfort her. She easily read what mood they were in, her gift of the Sight making it simple for her to do what was necessary to cheer up her Uncles. 

Then there was the one day a man had approached them and asked if they had adopted Chelsea, and if they had that he was disappointed to be living in a state that would allow homosexuals to do such things. This had royally pissed off Dean for two reasons, one, he assumed Sam and him were gay and two, he basically said they weren't being good parents. To say the least the man was going to need a good dental plan after having a run in with the Winchesters. 

Now as they ate, all were happy and peaceful, enjoying the moment that chaos was not occurring in there lives. They were headed to Wisconsin, it was a long drive and it was guaranteed to be one heck of a ride. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, so what'd we think? I really wanted to express the different opinions between** **Sam and Dean after reading the Journal entries. Sam being more saddened at the memories and look at a "normal family" and worrying about the future, while at the same time caught in the past . While Dean fell into the big brother roll of seeing this as even more of a reason to protect Chelsea, avoiding his own feelings and thoughts and caring about others. **

**I love both the brothers equally, so don't think cause I portrayed Sam like that I don't like him! I just thought that's how is realistic reaction would be, and I'd love to hear your opinion on if I got it right.**

**I left off in the spot I did because this is the end of basically introducing Chelsea, I have another two sections planned out(probably 8 chapters each) in which she road trips with them and they begin to find her father. Her father by the way, is still being trapped and fighting of the Huntators, which I'll be coming back to in the next chapter. As I said earlier, she stays with them for a while, more conflicts and fun to come with Chelsea in tote! **


	10. Mr Bobby

**This update is long over due, but I'm starting up this story again so be on the look out for more chapters! I have more to come but I spilt it in shorter sections because it was long and some still needs work. Now let us return to, "A Wolf's Uncle"! Enjoy!**

**Also, quick not that I have artwork to go with this story! Hit up my profile and check it out on my Deviant art account, includes a picture of Chelsea with the boys, hope you like it!**

**--**

**Narrators Point of View**

Sam and Dean decided they needed to make a stop at Bobby Singer's before going to Wisconsin, realizing he may have some information about the pack and its where about in the state.

"Where we goin' Uncle Dean?" Chelsea asked from the back seat as they drove down the high way in the early morning.

"We're going to see a friend of ours, his name is Bobby, and he might be able to help us find your daddy." Dean replied as he glanced in the review mirror and watched the small girl play with her stuffed wolf, smiling and laughing as she did so.

"Oh, okay…A-are we gonna stop for breakfast Uncle Sam?" She asked, making the stuffed wolf soar then come back down.

Sam turned from the window he had been staring out, his eyes heavy as he had been nodding off leisurely from the long drive.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go Chels?" He asked with a yawn as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"Umm, umm, I don't know…I like anything you and Uncle Dean like." She chewed her lip, a habit she carried whenever asked a question she couldn't decide.

"Alright Chels, well where you wanna go Dean?" Sam asked, voice tired as he still tried to shake the sleepiness away with another yawn.

Dean stifled a yawn of his own, eyes exhausted from hours of driving all night.

"I dunno man, but I could really go for some sleep right about now." Dean said, meeting Sam's eyes as they tried to make a decision what to do.

"How far we from Bobby's?" Sam asked.

"Only bout an hour, just wanna see if we can crash their for a few hours then hit the road again?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Sounds good to me, lets stop and get some breakfast first though." Sam said, resting his head back on the window sill.

"Saw a sign for a McDonalds back a ways, should be coming up, just wanna stop their?" Dean said, eyes focusing once again on the road.

"That's fine, sound good Chelsea?" Sam asked, knowing she was carefully listening even as she played.

"Yup." She replied, quietly making sound effects to go with her flying stuffed animal.

Sam and Dean had easily grown accustom to their new parental life style, every decision and move they now made with Chelsea in mind. Both found themselves loving her more and more with each passing day, her innocence and never ending love reminding them that there was indeed more in this world then evil.

Dean pulled into the McDonalds, parking the Impala he got out and opened the door for Chelsea. He leaned in and unbuckled her, contemplating if they should get a car seat as he did so, wondering how safe just a seat belt was. Chelsea scooted out and stood on the pavement, staring up at Dean with sad eyes.

"Oh kiddo, you know my every button." He sighed as he leaned down and picked her up, her giggles of joy making him smile warmly through the exhaustion that pulled at him.

Sam got out, smiling as he watched Dean pour his affection over the young girl. He grabbed the door and held it open for them, then stepped into the fast food joint himself.

"What do you want runt?" Dean asked, Chelsea staring at the signs she had been learning how to read with help from Sam.

"Umm, uhh, I dunno. Your order first Uncle Dean." She said, snuggling closer as he chuckled at her nervousness from not being able to decide on a meal.

"Alright, I'll get a breakfast special number one and she'll have the kids breakfast with pancakes. Sam?" Dean turned to his brother, who stood almost falling asleep in his shoes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, breakfast special number three please." He said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Dean eyed him carefully, wondering why the all night car ride had tuckered them out so badly. He sighed as he realized it had been a long week, neither had gotten much sleep and it now seemed to be catching up to them.

Their food came and they all sat down, Chelsea always refusing a high chair and instead sitting in one of her Uncle's lap. Dean set her down and she eagerly scooted up next to Sam, who let her onto his lap and set up her food for her. She ate and glanced at her Uncles, Sam to tired to even eat and Dean slowly chomping away with a dazed look.

"Uncle Sam, why are you and Uncle Dean so tired this morning?" Chelsea asked with concern.

"Its just been a long week Chels, don't worry bout it though, we're going to sleep at Bobby's for a while." He sighed, the sound of sleep sounding so good.

"Oh, what's umm, Mr. Bobby like?" She asked as she grabbed her milk with both hands, trying to steadily bring it toward her, Sam instinctively and without consideration helping her along the way.

"Well, he's a hunter like us, but he's older. He may sound kinda gruff and mean, but don't worry, he's all talk." Dean grinned as he finished the last sentence, recalling when he had first met Bobby as a young child and how the older man had come off mean, but Dean had quickly realized it was all show.

"Oh, okay." Chelsea said, attention returning to her food as Sam and Dean sat quietly waiting until she finished.

Once they were done they headed out the door, returning to the Impala they continued the sleepy drive until they finally reached Singer's Salvage.

"Oh, thank God." Sighed Dean as he turned off the car, the warm beds calling to him.

Sam chuckled, smiling at his brother's comments and his own happiness about getting some real sleep for the first time in forever. He got out of the car and opened the door for Chelsea, she crawled out with wide eyes and a shy expression as she observed all around her. She tugged on Sam's shirt and he picked her up with a soft smile, no matter how tired, Chelsea never made him angry or annoyed, she only brought him happiness and a glimpse at the world he could have had with Jessica.

Sighing he followed Dean to the door, climbing up the old wooden steps onto the porch that was cluttered with all sorts of junk. Dean knocked three times, letting Bobby know it was them until the older hunter finally came to the door with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell you boys doin' here?" he said, looking at Dan, then Sam, only to do a double take of the little girl in Sam's arms.

"Well Dean, did all your one night stands finally catch up to ya?" He asked with an even more annoyed tone directed at Dean.

"I wish that was the story Bobby, but that's not exactly it, can we come inside and talk?" Dean asked with worried eyes.

Bobby's annoyed expression suddenly turned to concern, he opened the door and ushered the brother's in, Chelsea shyly watching from Sam's arms. Once inside all went into the kitchen, Sam and Dean taking a chair beside the small oak table that was cluttered with books and other odds and ends. Chelsea remained in Sam's arms, her arms holding tightly to his neck as she laid her head against his broad chest.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked as he began to pour a cup of coffee for himself, rising a cup in offer to the brothers, who both refused with a shake of the head.

Dean spoke first,"We were in Colorado last week, going after a few Huntators, when a wolf jumped out and saved us, but not before…" he shifted uncomfortably, his gaze flicking to Chelsea then back to Bobby.

"She was killed, when we got back to the car to get a few things we found her pup in the back, returning to her again though we found it wasn't a wolf…but a woman." Dean spoke softly, the worry he had for upsetting Chelsea making each word reluctant.

"Shapeshifter?" Bobby asked, eyes narrowed in question.

"Yeah…and this is her daughter, Chelsea." Dean said, his eyes returning to the little girl in Sam's lap.

Bobby straightened, unsure of how to take the news of a shapeshifter actually saving hunters, considering he'd only heard bad news about them. He glanced at Chelsea, his gaze softening as the little girl began falling asleep on Sam's chest. Sam met his eyes, the begging to understand nearly breaking Bobby's heart.

"We tried to find relatives, search for some clue as to were he father is. We think he's in Wisconsin with another pack, all remaining pack members seemed to have been killed by the Huntators." Sam spoke softly, trying not to wake Chelsea as she slept.

"We need your help finding them Bobby…"his tone was serious as he met the olders hunters eyes.

With a shrug though his sarcasm returned as he spoke once again, "And we were also gonna crash for a few hours, been a long week with the kids ya know." Dean said with a small smile, his humor accompanied with great love for Chelsea.

"Speaking of which, Chelsea and I are going to head upstairs and get some sleep, see you in a bit Bobby." Sam said, standing and slightly shifting the little girl as she slept.

He went up the stairs, the old house creaking beneath him until his footsteps faded away into the hall. Dean watched him go, his concern for both Chelsea and Sam always coming as instinct, never even having to consider his actions.

"You boys been takin' care of her I see?" Bobby asked, although his tone indicated it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, couldn't just leave her in the hands of anybody…she's a shapeshifter to, but it's not like the rest of 'em Bobby." He leaned in closer, his expression softening as he spoke of what he had discovered.

"We got a hold of her father's journal and it's …it's amazing. It's a whole new kind of…I dunno, it's just…just we've faced so much evil in the world, it's good to know that there are things out there that even when given power…don't use it for evil." Dean sighed, watching Bobby's face as he spoke.

The older hunter sighed and leaned back in his chair, knowing even though he was dealing with something Supernatural, he trusted these boys and would help them whenever they needed it.

"Let me take a look over at the journal and I'll see what I can come up with. You look exhausted, why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep." Bobby said, thoughts already ticking off in his head at the possibilities.

"Thanks Bobby, we appreciate it." Dean said as he stood, he nodded at Bobby then headed up the stairs as sleep called to him.

Bobby sighed as the footsteps faded away, standing he poured another cup of coffee, he had work to do.

**Chelsea's Point of View**

I wake up next to Uncle Sam, the funny smell of the bed making my nose scrunch and feel like I have to sneeze.

This is a weird house, it smells funny and is all cluttered, but Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean were right, Mr. Bobby is a nice guy. He didn't make me feel all cold and scared like that mean guy at Wal Mart had…

I sit up and scoot off the bed, I want to go talk to Mr. Bobby myself, he knew my Uncles and I wanted to know him too! I look over and saw Uncle Dean sleeping, he's all spread out and snoring loudly, I giggle at his funny face and drool. My Uncles are so silly sometimes.

I tip toe over to the door and open it, loudly it squeaks and I make an icky face, Mr. Bobby's house sure needs some work.

I go down the stairs and they are just as noisy, I can't sneak around this house at all! I peek in the kitchen and see Mr. Bobby sitting at the table with a book. His clothes are all stained with grease and he's got a hat on, his brow is all scrunched and his beard makes me think of Santa. To bad Santa's not real, I bet he would be Mr. Bobby's brother or something…

Mr. Bobby looks up and sees me, he gets a funny look on his face and I look down. I look at my toes, they're kind of cold since I don't have socks on…

"You like hot chocolate?" Uncle Bobby asks me.

I bite my lip and nod, I kinda wish I brought on of my Uncles. I hear Mr. Bobby stand up and water running as he makes hot chocolate.

"Come on in, you must be freezin'." He says, his voice seeming to be happier this time.

I tip toe in, watching him as he works and grabs a blanket from a chair. I jump into the seat and he drapes it over me, giving me a warm smile as I look up at him.

He sits across from me as the water boils, eyes narrowed as he seems to be searching for something, like that look Uncle Sam gets when he's really thinking!

"Those boys been treatin' you good?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

I nod and play with the blanket, I'm still to scared to talk to strangers.

"That's good, ya know I knew those boys when they were just about your age. Dean was a prankster though, while Sammy was more of the listening type. I miss those days, didn't get themselves into as much trouble as they seem to do now…" Mr. Bobby trails off, smile remaining under his beard.

"Yo…You knew my Uncles when they were kids?" I finally ask, seeming to almost surprise Mr. Bobby,

"Uncles, huh? Well yeah, watched over them a few times while there daddy was away." He says as he stands and goes to get the whistling kettle.

"Uncle Dean was right, you are old!" I say, smiling as Mr. Bobby grunts with annoyance.

He reminds me of that green thing that lives in the dumpster on Sesame street, what was his name? I'll have to ask Uncle Sam when he gets up…

"You like marshmallows?" He asks, eyes meeting mine as I look up at him.

"Yes, please." I say, watching as he nods and grabs some from a cookie jar.

He sits back down and slides my hot chocolate over, I take a sip as my feet swing back and forth on the chair. I like Mr. Bobby, he makes me hot chocolate and adds marshmallows for me!

"Thank you for the hot chocolate Mr. Bobby, it…it's very good."

He makes a funny face at me calling him Mr. Bobby but nods and smiles as he returns flipping through a book.

A few minutes later I hear Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean come down the stairs, both look over with worried eyes and only relaxing when they come in the kitchen.

"Hey Chels, you pestering Bobby here while he's tryin' to do some work." Uncle Dean asks, ruffling my hair as he goes and pours some coffee.

"Uhh, I dunno…Am I pes-ter-ing you Mr. Bobby?" I ask shyly, the big word hard to say through a mouthful of hot chocolate.

My Uncles chuckle at me then look to Mr. Bobby who only smiles and looks at them with kind eyes then back to me.

"Nah Chels, you're no bother."


End file.
